The Madagascar Tour
by emmydisney17
Summary: Jane Potter, a girl who can talk to animals, tries to rescue her best friends Alex, Marty, Melman and Gloria but ends up stuck in onf of their crates, shipwrecked on the shores of Madagascar, crash landed in Africa, and ends up hitching a ride with a bunch of run down circus animals, all in order to get back home to New York. But will they find something better in their travels?
1. Four babies, four homes, one Destany

**Hey everybody, Just to let you know i've deleted my Madagascar Stories because i grew board with it and Graywolf was right, i had made no sence with either with them. So, in honor of the Madagascar 3 DVD Finally coming out to stores, Here is the New and Inproved Madagascar Tour!**

* * *

**The Madagascar Tour**

In the bustling city of New York a woman named Kathleen Potter was holding her baby girl Jane. Jane was an adorable baby girl with a gift her widowed mother had yet to discover.

Kathleen worked in the Central Park Zoo and as such she was allowed to bring her daughter to work since she didn't trust no babysitter with her baby, not since her father had died in a car accident about three months after Jane's birth.

Right now Jane was cooing as she toyed with her crimson rose red dress. Kathleen placed her baby down as she tended to a baby poler bear as Jane walked off, waddling as she headed over to an opened gate another zoo keeper left open to the kangaroos.

The kangaroos woke up from there nap and saw the walking baby heading towards them as their own little joey hopped out of his own pouch and bounced in front of the baby girl, who laughed happily as she clapped her hands while her brown eyes shined in the light of the sun.

The little roo sniffed her brown hair as the baby leaned forward and hugged the animal with a giggle "Animal" she said.

"Jane!" Jane's mother shouted in shock "Get out of there now!"

The woman picked up the baby and carried the baby away as Jane waved and said "Bye!"

"Bye bye!" the little kangaroo shouted happily. Of course Kathleen heard animal calls but to Jane she heard words. That's right, Jane had been born with the gift to talk to animals. And little did she know that her gift was about to give her much more then anyone had planned it to ever be.

* * *

Off the shores of Madagascar after a raging dangerous storm a woman dressed as a typical collage student but her clothes, of a black top, blue and gray pants and white boots and even her tags, with her name Cammie D. Morgan on it. She was also the sole surviver of a shipwreck along with her baby daughter Ellen, who had clung on to her as the woman wandered deeper into the jungle. Her boyfriend and the baby's father had drowned trying to save them and the woman didn't want to stay at the beach.

This turned out to be a big mistake as a pack of Foosa, who were all hunting nearby, were minding their own buisness when the woman burst in and they chaced her down while Baby Ellen cried in fear.

Then, during a sharp turn, the woman tripped over a rock, which sent Baby Ellen flying until she landed on a pile of large leaves but all the foosa wanted was her mother, since she was much more meatier then the baby and all the baby heard for a quick moment from behind the bushes she had landed upon was the cry of her mother, the panting of multipul tounges, then the sound of something being dragged away then nothing but the soft cries of the jungle birds,

Baby Ellen started to cry again, but this time she knew she was alone. All alone... well, not all alone for long. A small band of lemurs had discovered her and one of them lightly rubbed her blonde haired head to comfort. Baby Ellen cooed and played with a tail as the lemurs giggled as they played with the baby while her bluish gray eyes sparkled in the moonlight.

* * *

In the hot plains of the african savanna just past the boundries of the reserve, couple were on a safari with their baby son Ricky playing with a penwheel as he babbled and the father said "Quick Macey, take my picture. I've got the king of the beasts in my hands." Of course this was an illision the man had made with his hands while his wife clicked away. Unknown to them Ricky crawled out of his booster seat and crawled out of the jeep and into the yellow grass.

Baby Ricky had unknowingly saved himself because as he crawled away a group of deranged lions came out and chaced Macey and her husband away from their jeep and their baby son, who was still safe in the thick long grass.

While the baby's parents were at death's door by now Ricky had wandered into the lion's den but the lions didn't kill him. Sure he was a human but he was a human baby, the most innocent stage a human could ever get to. And with the baby's adorable top of black hair and big light brown eyes not even the Alpha Lion had the heart to end the child's life so soon.

At first they were going to return the boy to his parents but when they found out that some lions had killed them the Alpha had them banished and the boy was adopted into the lion's den as the son of the alpha lion.

* * *

Katarina and her husband Hale worked in Circus Zaragoza as long as they can remember and they felt proud that their baby son Logan was the luckiest boy in the world to live in the circus unlike other boys who came to the circus. The ringmaster had appointed them as the animal trainer and the magicain of the circus but it was Logan who had the real magic. But nobody knew that Logan had magical powers, even for a young baby... nobody but the animals of the circus of course.

But on this sad night Kat was slowly dying from a sickness, about to join her husband who had crossed over not to long ago while the animals watched with tears in their eyes. "Take... care... of my... beautiful boy..." she told the ringmaster as she handed the baby over to the man before she finally passed on. The animals were truely in sadness but the clowns and the ringmaster didn't feel as sad, to them they had just lost two workers who didn't need to fire up their resume.

The Ringmaster also wasn't about to take care of the boy because his former star wanted to, he can just find another star. "Here," the man said in an uncaring tone to a drunked clown as he shoved the baby into his arms. "Take this little pest to the orphanage."

"But Katarina said-"

"You know how i hate kids," the ringmaster said "This one will not be diffrent. Take his away and if he cries spank him."

The animals watching this couldn't belive how heartless their ringmaster was. Katarina's son didn't belong in an orphanage, he belonged to the circus! So while the drunken clown got off the train he reached for the basket the baby was in but a tigress they had roared at the clown, scaring him long enough for her to rescue Logan and wisked him to the animals' cart while the train chugged away, leaving the drunken clown behind as well as the bodies of Logan's parents.

The animals knew that the clowns and the ringmaster couldn't be trusted to keep the boy so they kept the baby and raised him themselves as one of their own, they didn't give him a spasific parent because they wanted him to see the entire circus as his family.

"Do not worry little Logan," the tigress told Baby Logan, who was sucking his thumb and blinking his bright green eyes at the large cat while a sea lion ruffled his bright red hair "We're going to take care of you now. After all, it is what Kat wanted and circus sticks together no matter what."

Baby Logan just babbled and sneezed a little before the animals started to laugh happily.


	2. Jane Potter and the Zoosters

**Seventeen years later...**

17 year old Jane Potter walked up to the central park zoo where her four best friends were waiting for her. Since the day her mother died she became an orphan whom nobody wanted to adopt because of her 'problem'. But of course it wasn't really a problem, it was her gift, her ability to talk to animals. To the ears of another person the calls of a bird and the barks of a dog would just sound like noise to them but for Jane, it was words and english.

Dispite herself being an orphan she got along with everyone quite easily and had made herself best friends with the animals of the zoo, namely four named Marty the zebra, Gloria the hippo, Melman the giraffe and Alex the lion. She had known them since they were cubs, and since the day Alex came to the zoo. She had bonded with them on the spot and had came to visit them every day, which was no problem with the zoo keepers. After all, a gift like Jane's came in handy when a zoo animal got sick or was too scared or shy to do anything.

Jane's first stop was Alex's encloser and she sat upon the rails of the small bars that she could easily hop over without much effort and reached deep into her backpack until she pulled out a flute. She took a soft yet deep breath and started to play the flute.

The sweet sound of the girl's wind wimsical music was so sweet and so full of energy that all the sleeping animals in the entire zoo woke up and smiled as another day greeted them, thanks to the music of Jane's flute of course.

Alex yawned after he heard the song on Jane's flute and rubbed his eyes as he saw Jane, who was standing and wearing a dark blue dress with pictures of the moon all over her dress's edges, light grey leggings and baggy magenta boots and her long stright brown hair in a poofy pony tail while her yellow glasses gleamed in the sunlight.

"Morning Jane," Alex said with a yawn as the girl finished her song and said "Same to you Alex. Have a nice rest?"

"It's waking up to your music that really makes every day." Alex said "At least that's what everyone else talks about."

"That's so sweet Alex," Jane said "But you know, it's really seeing you guys every day that makes my life brighter. Since i graduated high school everything's kinda boarding for me but i'm working on getting a job here so that i could but i still have to wait, like three months to be eighteen."

"Look on the brightside," Alex said "You're almost there."

"But the one thing that isn't close," Jane said "My chances to be adopted."

"Oh Jane, don't tell me your still bummed out about this are you?" Alex asked "Look at most of the animals in the zoo, including me and my pals. We didn't have parents but we're still as happy about it as possible." then he turned to see Marty on his treadmill, staring at the stone art of zebras running in the wild with a day dreaming look on his face.

Alex smiled and motioned to the girl to keep quiet while the lion creped over to the zebra, crawled past the treadmill, got himself under and...

"SURPRISE!"

"AAAAGGGHHHHH!" Marty screamed as he lost his balance over the treadmill and stumbled across the grounds until he hit hid back on his gate and he realized what had happened "Alex! Do not interupt me when i'm day dreaming!" He walked towards the lion and added "When the zebra's in the zone, leave him alone."

"Oh come on Marty," Alex said as Jane joined the pair "I just wanted to wish you a happy birthday!"

"The same for me too Marty." Jane said as she wrapped an arm around the zebra's neck. "Aww, thanks you guys."

"Oh! ah!" Alex cried as he held his mouth "What's wrong Alex?" Jane asked "There's something stuck in my teeth," Alex said "It's driving me crazy, Marty can you get it out? Please."

"Ah, you came to the right place," Marty said "Doctor Marty, D.D.S is in the house." Jane giggled as Marty exsamined the lion's mouth until he pulled a snowglobe out of the lion's mouth "What the heck is this doing in here?" the zebra asked in surprise to which Jane and Alex cried "Happy birthday!"

"Aw, thanks guys," Marty said "You put this behind the tooth, you all right."

"These aren't even on the shelf yet." Alex said as she shok the globe and gave it to Marty "Check it out."

"Look at that, it's snowing." Marty said with a smile.

"Ten years old," Alex said "A decade, double digit, the big one oh!"

"but in human years being ten years old is the age of a child." Jane said "But other then that it's still something to brag about."

Marty's smile turned into a frown, which worried Alex and Jane as the girl said "What's wrong Marty? Don't you like the present?"

"You hate it!" Alex exclaimed "Ugh, i knew i should've gotten you the Alex alarm clock, that's the one that's the big seller."

"No no," Marty said as he put down the globe to add to the Alex merchandice he had gotten "It's great really, it's just that... another year's coming and going and i'm still doing the same old thing. 'Stand over here, over there, eat some grass, walk back over here.'"

"I see your problem." Alex said "Maybe i should go to Law school." Marty said "Trust me Marty, you wouldn't last even a week in law school." Jane said "Besides, who needs it, not me and not you. Besides, i think you should change you're act."

"She's right," Alex said "Just get out there and who knows what your going to do, make it up as you go along, improvice on the fly. Make it fresh."

"Fresh huh?" Marty asked "I can do fresh." "Works for me." Alex said.

Then they heard the large bell ring and Alex cheered "Here come the people everybody, oh, i love the people! It's fun people fun time!" As the happy lion bounced away Marty turned to Jane and said "So Jane, your coming to my party tonight right?"

"Of course," Jane said "I wouldn't miss it for the entire world. I'll be there in no time at all. but before i go i want to see your idea of a fresh act."

Marty nodded and started to run around, prance, do cartwheels, and preform amazing tricks as a croud gathered around to see Marty. Then the zebra scooped up some water then started to spit and catch for a couple of times before he spit the parents with water, the children thought that he was halirious and so did Jane.

Jane then heard her cell phone ring and she opened it too see a text message of the orphananage's head which read 'Come back, it's a family for you.'

Smiling she knew this was a chance to make herself accepted into a family again, however she also knew to brace herself for the worse. She remembered that her gift for talking to animals had gotten her chances ruined because they thought she was just plain nuts. One couple had even told them to send her to the doctor or an asylum but that never happened. Jane wondered what the next couple would be like before they would storm out in disgust or weirdness.

Oh well, better late then never. Jane went outside, got on her bike and petaled off down the poad to the orphanage.


	3. Marty's Birthday Wish and Escape

When Jane arrived at the street of her Orphanage, which was about ten miles from the zoo, she saw the familier large, fancy Cinderella themed building she had known as her home in such a long time. Parked outside of the orphanage's doors was a large black car stood and Jane wondered if the car belonged to her new family before she parked her bike and went inside.

There were nurmerous girls she had known since she had grown up with or without them. Most of them had been adopted while others either remain unadopted until someone came along or until they had grown up. For Jane, she was one birthday away from being on her own.

She went inside the building and ran over to the office of the Queen like owner, Miss Victoria Queens. Victoria had run the place like a palace with herself as the boss but she never treated the other girls who lived there like dirt, they were treated equily. That was one thing about Mrs. Queens she liked, the other part was that she was going to have a baby and it was about to be born... or at least it should have. It had been eight months now and this was the nineth.

Mrs. Queen had long white hair tied into a tight bun, wore a purple vest over a lilac blouse, which was streched out a little because of the woman's pregnant tummy, and a glittering yellow skirt that touched the floor.

Jane walked into the room where she found Mrs. Queen with a nice couple, they both had a pet mouse which Jane knew would either ruin her chance or increace it, which was not likely. Mrs. Queen knew this too and she was ready to come up with a good reason or excuse if she needed too.

"Hi there," Jane said "Sorry about being a little late, i was just talking to my friends."

"Do they live nearby?" the woman asked.

"You could say that." Jane said with a slight smile "So, you guys want to adopt me?"

"We've heard lots of good things about you," the man said "Mrs. Queens said that you also had a gift that made you so much special. And we heard that you just love animals. Well, here's our pet mouse, Clarie, take a closer look."

As the man held up the mouse cage Jane peered inside to see a large gray mouse with a golden bow around it's neck and she said "Hi there, how's it going?"

"What-cha looking at toots?!" the mouse snapped angrily, making Jane yelp as she backed away.

"What is it?" The woman asked "Don't you like mice?"

"I do," Jane said "It's just that... well, you might wanna think about remaining your pet."

"Why?" The man asked.

"Because, belive it or not," Jane said "Your girl mouse... is actually a guy."

This had the couple stunned and they looked at each other and then back at Jane while the man said "Uh, and you know this how?"

"Because he told me so." Jane said, then the mouse squeeked and Jane said "And right now he said that you should stop giving him belly rubs after every meal, it makes him want to puke."

The couple stared at Jane with wide eyes for the longest time while Jane smiled sheepishly. "Uh, remember when i told you Jane had a gift?" Mrs. Queen asked the couple "Well, this is it. She can talk to animals."

The couple just kept staring at Jane for the longest time before they quietly walked out of the room which turned into a sprint and then a dash to the car and drove off. That was the typical reasponce couples got when they learned of Jane's gift. Jane sighed and Mrs. Queen ticksed as she rubbed her round belly "Oh dear, i thought for sure those two were the ones. But don't worry, i'll try again soon and-"

"Forget it," Jane said "It's clear that nobody in New York wants me."

"Oh come on," Mrs. Queen said, trying to cheer up the girl "I'm sure we can find a place for you somewhere."

Jane didn't even bother to look back as the walked out of the office and Mrs. Queen sighed as she watched the girl leave.

* * *

That Night Jane, now wearing a long yellow party dress and with a plue present in tow, petaled her bike all the way to the zoo where Marty's birthday party was already in full swing. She snuck in via some loose bricks in the wall just big enought for her to crawl throught and ran up to the four animals as they greeted her.

"Hey Jane, you're just in time, Marty was just about to open his present from Melman." Alex said while Jane smiled at them. She loved being with the four zoosters more then anything because it reminded her of family, family that she may never know since nobody wanted to adopt her. The Upside was that Marty's party was great with the present the giraffe had given him, which was a kind of doctor tool that made Marty sick and the goofy happy birthday song the three sang.

What had really won over the moment was the zebra's wish that the others had forced him to tell was to go out into the wild. That got Jane lost in thought as the animals continued talking to each other until it was time for bed. Maybe her new family wasn't in New York after all, maybe they were out there, just waiting for her to come along and discover them. Yes, that had to be it!

When the party was over and everyone but Marty was asleep Jane walked over to the zebra and said "Can't sleep?" "Nah," the zebra said "It's just that... i've been staring at this picture ever since the day i was born and i've never even got a chance to run free with wide open spaces like other hourses. I've always dreamed of one day walking out that door and stretching my legs. But what can i do to sneak out of here? Dress up like a human and hope for the best?"

That gave Jane and Marty a sneaky idea... but the zebra didn't like the smile on the girl's face.

* * *

The next thing Marty knew he was wearing a light brown hood over his head, a long green dress and black sunglasses "Why did i let you talk me into this mess?" He asked Jane as she kept pushing the zebra to move onward while he wobbled a little on his two legs "This dress is inpossible to move around in!"

"Just play it cool and whatever you do don't talk when you see a guard or a passerby." Jane said.

"I'd be a lot cooler if you actually found me clothes i can move around in." Marty replied at the girl "My butt's inching up a storm and i can't reach in this stupid get up."

"You can scratch when we get out of the zoo." Jane said as the two continued sneaking out of the zoo until someone shouted "Hault!"

Marty felt like he should panic as they were approuched by a zookeeper who said "Jane, who's this?"

"An elderly woman," Jane said "Her name's Mrs. Stripe and she got locked in the bathroom for a long time after the zoo closed and i found her."

"Well," the man said "Good thing you did, know take that lady back to her appartment or whatever, zoo's closed."

"Of course Mr. Gordon." Jane said as she pushed Marty away throught the entrance of the zoo the zookeeper had opened for them. "See you later."

When they were well out of sight from the zoo Marty pushed her on the back and said "Old lady?! Why did you call me an old lady when i'm really a guy!?"

"I had to think of something," Jane told the zebra as he tore his human costume off "At least i didn't tell him you were a human super model, that would've been scary. You know how he kisses those pictures on the magazine."

"Yuck, don't put that into my head." Marty said then he looked around and said "Well Jane, New York is calling our names. Let's go!"

"Right behind you Marty." Jane said. Of course what the two didn't know was that this would be the biggest even that would have a bigger empact on their lives then they had ever thought of possible.


	4. Marty and Jane's time in New York

Jane walked down the street of New York city with Marty next to her and she was showing the zebra the sights of the city. "So, you think you know how we can get to grand central station from here?" Marty asked.

"Well, actually i've never actually been there before." Jane said "But i'm sure that We'll find a way sooner or later. In the mean time i know this ice skating rink we can try."

"Then let's go girl!" Marty cried happily.

* * *

Back at the zoo Alex was dreaming about steak as he sucked his thumb like a baby until Melman stretched his long neck and said "Alex! Alex wake up!"

"Ughgza-what?" Alex asked as he woke up

"You suck your thumb?" Melman asked.

"What is it Melman?" Alex asked as he rubbed sleep from his eyes.

"Well, you know how i have a bladder infection and i have to get up every two hours? Well i got up to pee and i peeked over at Marty's cage, which, i don't know why but i did, but-"

"What Melman?" Alex asked again.

"I found this." Melman said as he pulled his neck back then forth, letting a peice of paper fall to the ground. Alex picked up the letter and read it out loud and this was what it said,

_Dear Alex, Gloria and Melman,_

_If you are reading this then it means that me and Marty are already halfway across New York City by now on our way to Connectitet. You see, both me and the zebra have one thing in commen, we want more then just the city and we both have diffrent reasons for leaving. Marty wants to prance around in wide open green pastures and i want a family that will actually adopt me and not shun me for my gift to talk to animals. I'm sure that we will return soon however it will be highly unlikely if the great outdoors are so much we may not ever return._

_Bye bye and wish us luck Marty and Jane Potter._

"Oh no!" Alex cried "Quick! Wake Gloria up! We've got to go after them!"

* * *

Marty was skating on the Ice rink Jane had told him about and he was having a blast as he spun around on the ice before he lost his balance and fell over. Jane, who was watching from the sidelines, couldn't help but giggle as Marty spat scraped ice out of his mouth.

"Oh yeah?" Marty asked "Why don't you give it a try?"

"No Marty, i can't." Jane said "I don't even have skates."

"Oh come on." Marty said as he pulled the girl onto the ice before they both lost balance and fell on top of each other about twenty one times before they finally climbed out and continued there trip.

After asking for directions from a police horse the two finally arrived at the Grand Central Station where they knew their train was waiting for them. "Grand central station." Marty said "It's grand, and it's central."

"Come on Marty, we're going to miss the train." Jane said as she walked down the stairs. However whent he two got to where they could see the times their train had already departed. "Dangnabit! We missed the express." Marty said "Looks like we'd have to take the sampford local."

"But we don't know where that train will go." Jane said.

"Who cares?" Marty asked "Anywhere far from here is good enough for me."

Suddenly Alex pounced on top of them, squishing Jane under Marty as the lion cried "I've got 'em! I've got 'em!"

"Whoa!" Marty gasped "What are you guys doing here?"

"Get off, your squishing me!" Jane cried as she tried to crawl out from Under Marty until the zebra moved and Jane crawled out before she stood up while Alex shook Marty angrily "How could you do this to us Marty?! I thought we were your friends!"

"What's the big deal?" Marty asked inspite the fact that the lion was choking him "I was coming back in the morning!"

"Technically we would've come back either in the afternoon or next night depending on the train of course." Jane said "Where Marty got that idea is not because of me. Althought i was with him on his trips willingly."

As they kept talking they suddenly found themselves surrounded with police cops and animal control officers as they send a frightened officer into the circle of the animals to shoot them while Alex tried to calm them down.

"Hey, officers!" Jane shouted, which caused the man to yelp before he accidently pulled the trigger and a tranquilizer dart hit Jane right in her right arm. "Ouch!" she cried before she suddenly she felt dizzy and collapsed in Alex's arms. "Jane! Are you ok?" the lion asked.

Jane, with the tranquilizer liquid taking powerful effect on her brain managed to say "I'm a pretty swan... hear me squack." before she passed out.

"Jane? This is no time for a nap!" Alex said as he shook the girl before another dart struck his butt and he too fell asleep, unaware of what would happen to him and the others when they woke up.


	5. Stowaway and Lost at Sea

Early in the morning Jane woke up to find herself in her bed back at the orphanage with most of the orphans around her while Mrs. Queen placed a wet rag on her head "Mrs. Queen? What happened?" Jane asked.

"You caused quite a commotion that's what." Mrs. Queen said "I mean, you went across New York with a zebra. Then there was this hippo, and the giraffe and the lion-"

"Alex! Marty! Gloria and Melman!" Jane gasped in shock, remembering the night before "What happened to them?"

"After that police man accidently shot you with a tranquilizar dart the animals got shot and it's still all over the news since." one of the girls said "They say how they got the attention of Animal rights and they are going to be shipped to a wildlife preserve."

"A wildlife preaserve?!" Jane gasped in shock "Are you kidding me?! They've never even been taught the food chain! They won't be able to survive a week in the wild!"

"But there is good news." Mrs. Queen said "You're finally going to get adopted!"

"What?" Jane asked.

"You see, the last couple whom visited realized their mistake with their pet mouse's gender and renamed him Joe." Mrs. Queen said with a smile "They were so inpressed they decided to adopt you! Of course you were still asleep at the time but i've written down the adress and placed it in your bike's basket."

"But what about the zoosters?" Jane asked.

"You should be happy for them." Mrs. Queen said "Just as they should be happy for you if they knew your good luck. Now get dressed and we'll wish you off."

* * *

Jane, now dressed in a purple blouse, a white skirt, brown socks and crimson May Jane shoes and sporting a yellow backpack filled with things and she petals off down the street with the orphanage waving good bye.

However Jane wasn't going to the new adress to her adopted family, she was heading down to the docks where she was going to save her friends before they got shipped to Africa. She petaled with all her might as she ajusted her pony tail with one hand skillfully while stearing with the other before moving on to her glasses before finally arriving at the docks.

She quickly spotted the crates with the sleeping animals inside. They weren't closed yet and Jane knew she had to act fast. So she petaled as fast as she could until she reached the boxs and ran to Marty's side as she lightly shook him and whispered "Marty! Marty wake up!"

As she did the lid to the box was placed overhead and Jane heard hammering before she gasped and realized what had happend. She had been sealed up in a box along with Marty and now she was going to be shipped to africa as well!

"Hey wait!" she called out before she felt the boxs go up and she hit her head again, making her pass out as she boxes were loaded up onto the ship.

* * *

Hours had passed and Jane woke up to hear Marty say "Jane?" "Marty!" she cried as she sat up before she got to her knees and Marty said "Jane?! What are you doing here inside the box with me?"

"Jane's here?" Alex asked as did Melman and Gloria.

"Yeah, I was trying to rescue you guys." Jane said "But then i got boxed in without warning and the next thing i knew i'm trapped in here with only my backpack and Marty."

"Well Jane, thanks to Marty we're being transfered to another zoo." Alex said "But don't worry about you Jane, they'll ship you back to New York city in style. Althought i don't think we're going to be shipped back anytime soon."

"You can say that again." Jane said "They're not transfering you to a zoo, they're going to dump you in a wildlife preserve. Where you are going to have to survive on your own or be eaten alive for dinner."

"WHAT?!" The four animals cried before they all went in a panic while Jane held her head "Oh will you guys stop it! You've giving me a headache! And... i think i'm getting sea sick."

"Oh great." Alex said "Marty! If i ever get out of this crate, i'm going to kill you!"

Soon Marty and Alex got into bickering and they hit each others crates until the strap holding them down broke and Marty's crate came tumbling down with Marty and Jane inside "Oh!" Jane cried "This is not helping my sea sickness!"

"Just don't puke on me and you'll be fine." Marty said "I just don't see how things could get any worse for us now."

However Marty had his words eaten when the ship sounded an alarm and the entire vessal took a sharp turn, which sent the crates of Marty, Alex, Melman and Gloria out of their broken braces and then they burst the chain keeping them on ship and the four fell overboard with everyone screaming before they hit the water.

Jane and Marty felt their crate rocking back and forth across the waves, which made the girl more sicker as she picked up her glasses from the ground and hung on to Marty for dear life while Marty said "Jane! You're crushing my windpipes! And i mean my entire neck!"

"Sorry." Jane said "But you do know what's happened right? We've gone overboard!"

"I know," Marty said "And so are the others." Then he peeked thought a small hole in his crate and saw the others while Alex's crate drifted farther away from the others "Alex!" He cried "ALEX!"

"Marty, i think my sea sickness is getting worse." Jane said "I need fresh air!"

"Ok, don't panic." Marty said "Just stand back, i'm going to bust this thing open!"

"You want us to sink!?" Jane asked before Marty got on his back and kicked the top of the crate a few times before he finally gave up and said "Boy, this thing's bottled up tight."

"Don't say bottle." Jane said as her face turned green "What'll we do now?"

"Well," Marty started before he paused and sighed sadly "I don't know. Oh Jane, i'm so sorry you ended up like this."

"Don't be," Jane said "I didn't want this to happen either... but the good thing about this is i still have one one my friends by my side."

"Same here." Marty said "But i don't think you have anything in your pack about your sea sickness. Unless it's a barf bag."

"Don't say barf." Jane said "You're going to temp me to do so."

"Sorry." Marty said before he looked outside to see the rocking waved and the gray sky before he turned back to Jane with a green face and said "You know, i think i'm getting sea sick too."

"Just don't barf on my side of the box." Jane said "And i won't barf on your side."


	6. Stranded on Madagascar

After a long night at sea and a few close calls with sea sickness Marty finally managed to kick the top of his crate off and the two leaned over the side of the box gasping for fresh air "Oh man, i thought that thing'd never come off."

"I'm just glad to have fresh air at last." Jane said "Now, where are we?"

"Lost at sea." Marty said before he looked up and said "Oh, strike that. I see land!"

"Where?" Jane asked before they crashed into a large rock and the crate broke and they sank under the waves before some dolphins saved them and helped them get back to the surface "Oh man, thanks a lot you guys." Marty said "Now can you please get us to shore over there?"

The dolphins churrped and swam the two over to the island, the island of Madagascar.

* * *

The island of Madagascar looked beautiful and bright as butterflies flew overhead and some jungle birds sang their tropical song from their nests and the trees. High atop the jungle ground in a makeship treehouse filled with human objects and pictures and a leaf made hammock a seventeen year old feral girl with long wavy blonde hair and tan skin with only lilac loincloth around her waist and chest awoke from her slumber as her grayish blue eyes caught the first rays of the sun.

This was the girl who had been shipwrecked on Madagascar since she was a baby who was raised by the lemurs and named Ellen. Ellen had lived on the island for years and she wished she knew more about her kind like she knew all about the island like the back of her hand. She picked up her stone knife and her wooden flute and climbed down on a vine to the ground of the jungle. It was time for her to fish.

As she headed towards the beach she heard a voice calling out names at random and she hide behind some large leafs as she saw Alex the lion wander around after his night calling his friends names.

"Marty, Melman, Jane, Gloria, Marty, Morty, Gelman, Marty, Morty, Gelman Janie, Regis, Kelly, Matt, Katey, Stuie, All," the lion muttered before he heard someone yell "Get me out of this thing!"

Alex turned to the sorce of the sound and saw a large create wobbling around "Melman!" he cried happily before he ran over to the create and tried to keep it steady before it landed on top of him. Alex dug his way out from below the sand and managed to pull the top of the crate out and pull Melman's long neck out before the rest of his friend got stuck and he tried to blast the giraffe out with a large tree before another crate washed ashore with Melman yelling "Look look! It's Gloria!"

After noticing the hippo's crate Alex banged on it and the hippo kicked her crate open which sent Alex falling and crashing right into Melman, freeing the Girrafe while Ellen giggled. Whoever or whatever these new visiters are they sure were funny.

"Land ho!" a voice cried before the three turned to see Jane, on Marty's back as the zebra surfed the waves on top of some dolphins before they finally touched down on the sand of the island. While Jane kissed the ground Marty ran up to Alex happily... before he saw the angered look on the lion's face and tried to run away before all four animals and Jane tangled themselves in a hug.

"We're all together safe and sound." Gloria said happily

"Yep, we're here." Melman said "Where exactally is here?"

Their eyes bulged out and they turned to see the jungle and Melman said "San Diego."

"Uh, Melman?" Jane asked "We're not in San Diego."

"Jane, i know a specially made zoo encloser when i see one," Melman said "And i can tell that this place is just like San Diego, with fake rocks to add to the effect." he tapped a rock and said "Wow, that feels real."

Jane just sighed as she walked over to the jungle and let the animals continued talking to themselves about their arrival in 'San Diego' and she muttered to herself "Along with reading and writing i should've taught them a little geogrophy." then she happened to peek around a tree and came face to face with a tan skinned jungle girl and screamed as did the other girl.

The animals turned their attention to Jane and saw Ellen before she ran deeper into the jungle. "Hey wait! Come back!" Jane gasped before she gave chance with the animals behind her.

As they chaced the girl into the jungle Ellen climbed up a tree and swung on a vine across the jungle and the sound of drums filled their ears "I hear music!" Marty said.

"Where there's music there's people." Gloria said

"And that girl's going to take us to the head honcho." Alex said in agreement.

"A sidewalk would be nice." Melman said.

As they continued Ellen turned back to see the new group fallowing her and she knew where she was going, and where she was taking them. She was taken them to her king's latest overnight party to test for herself wither or not these strange new creatures ment her kingdom any harm or not. It was a big rick but for her it would be a rick worth taking.

She vanished into the jungle while Alex lagged behind and the trio of Animals fallowed by Jane stopped in front of a large palm leaf where dancing shadows danced across the light on the other side. "Ok, this is it." Jane said as she caught her breath "Just smile, relax, be cool and let me do all the talking."

Gloria noticed Melman's pathatic look of a smile and said "Is that the best you can do Melman?"

"Oh, i'm not smiling," the giraffe said "It's gas."

"Oh great," The hippo said "Well, let's make gas look good." then they parted the leafs and saw that the shadows dancing to the music were really a bunch of lemurs having a blast as they swung across on vines and shook their rumps

"It's an all animal Party!" Jane exclaimed.

Unknown to them Ellen was perched on top of a tree branch with her hunting knife in tow, waiting for the moment to strike as she waited for these strangers to make a move, a move that could pose as a thret to the lemurs.

Suddenly the party was interupted by the foosa, large cat like creatures that hunted down the lemurs for many generations. The lemurs panicked and hid in the shadows while the foosa cournered one of them, a cute short brown lemur named Mort as they said "Foosa hungry, foosa eat."

Ellen got ready for battle and jumped from her tree with a tarzan like yell and landed on her feet before she lunched forward but one of the foosa got the upper hand and pounced on top of her, pinning her down while Alex, oblivious to what was happening, came out of the bushes and said "Hey hi, we've just got in from New York and we're looking for a superviser because we've been sitting on that beach back there for hours and nobody's bothered to show up."

As Alex kept talking the other animals saw a large orange and black spider crawling upwards on Alex's back and Gloria grabbed a stick before Alex noticed the spider, who happily said "Well, howdy doo."

He let out a huge scream and the foosa ran off in fear while Mort hid with the other lemurs and Ellen got up to see the hippo hitting the lion with a stick while the others looked on. Ellen just kept watching until she had enough and grabbed the stick from the hippo "Alright, that's enough you crazy nutcase."

"Is it off me?" Alex asked.

"It's here." Ellen said as she picked up the spider and showed it to the lion, freaking Alex out as he jumped up and hid behind Jane while Ellen laughed and placed the spider down on a tree while it crawled away. "Name's Ellen by the way, now tell me. Do you like to eat lemurs?"

"Lemurs?" Marty asked.

"Yes, lemurs." Ellen said "The ones you saved from danger. Were you planning on such or were you saving our kind for dinner?"

"I have no idea what your talking about kid," Alex said "All i want is to find someone in charge of this place and get back to New York city and be king again."

"Is that all?" Ellen asked.

"Do we look like we want anything else?" Melman asked "Other then sanatized bathrooms and recomended doctors."

"Ignore him, he's always this paranoid." Marty said "So tell me, what's a lemur?"

"I'll do better then that." Ellen said before she whistled and out came the lemurs as they all jumped out and cheered while Jane walked up to the feral and said "Wow, that's inpressive. Do they always do this?"

"Only when i give them the a-okay." Ellen said "I am the righthand gaurd of the lemurs for his majesty the king."

"And who's the king?" Alex asked.

"Him." Ellen said, as he pointed to Julian, who was flattering everyone with leaf play and introdusing himself to the zoosters as King Julian. Then the surprize came to them when they asked for humans and Julian and his right hand man Maruice pointed out that if they had lots of life people then it wouldn't be called the wild. News that shocked Alex, Melman, Gloria and Jane while Marty felt as thought his dream had come true at last.

* * *

Alex whimpered and whined as he ran over to the beach and Gloria fallowed him as he screamed "Get me outta here! We've gotta get outta here!"

"Alex!" Gloria cried as the lion got closer to the sea.

"Help!" he cried then before he could jump in Gloria grabbed his tail and pulled him back as she snapped "What are you doing?!"

"I'm swimming back to New York!" Alex cried while Marty danced around as if he had won the lottery behind them "I know my chances are slim, but i have to try!"

"You can't swim!" Gloria reminded him.

"I said my chances are slim!" Alex said before Melman ran past them screaming with a bush on his head yelling "Nature! It's all over me, get if off! I can't see! I can't see!" Gloria stepped on a long vine that the giraffe was dragging along with the bush and the plants came off him as he exclaimed "I can see!" before he screamed in agony and burried his head in the sand.

"Ok look," Gloria said, inaware she was choking Alex to death as she stroked his head "There's oviously been some sort of mistake. I'm sure the people didn't dump us here on perpose as soon as they realized what had happened they'll be on their way right?"

"Yeah, right." Melman said thought he was still burried while Marty yelled "I don't know the words but we're born free!"

"You know something, i think they're already on their way right now." Gloria said, finally letting Alex go so he could have a breath of fresh air. Little did she know how wrong she was.


	7. Two sides, one Dissaster

A million or so miles away in the artic the penguins, the ones reasponsable for the ship's sharp turn before the zoosters and Jane fell overboard, were celebrating their sweet taste of freedom.

"Well boys," said their leader Skipper "It's going to be ice cold sushi for breckfast."

After slapping themselves happily Skipper said "Rico!" and the pentuin in question opened a wine bottle for their celebration.

* * *

Back on Madagascar a distraught Melman had dug himself his alleged grave with his crate for a headstone while he had written his will in the sand and Gloria and Alex next to him "Well," the giraffe said "Since i am doomed to die on this forsaken island. I, Melman Mankiewicz, being of sound mind and unsound body, have devided my estate equilly among the four of you."

Then a wave washed away part of the will and the giraffe said "Oh, sorry Alex."

Marty trotted over to his friends with Jane and Ellen in tow and Marty said "Hey, a latrine! Nice work Melman. Outdoor plumming."

"No, it's not a latrine." Alex told the zebra "It's a grave! You sent Melman to his grave! Are you happy now?"

"Oh come on you guys, could you at least give this place a try? Aside from being stranded this island is beautiful and full of life."

"Now Jane's gone crackers because of you." Alex told Marty "Why don't you teach her how to beg for food like a dog while your at it?"

"Aw, come on." Marty said "This isn't the end, this is a whole new beginning. This could be the best thing that's ever happened to us!"

"No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no!" Alex cried "This is not the best thing that's ever happened to us."

"Yeah," Melman said "You've abused the power of the birthday wish and brought this bad luck on all of us." Then as Alex plucked out a tree and drew a line across the sand the giraffe said "Why did you tell us your wish you're not suppose to do that!"

"Whoa, i didn't want to tell you." Marty said "You guys made me tell you. Besides, this isn't bad luck. This is good luck. Look around, there are no fences, no schedules. This place is beautiful! Baby we were born..."

"Ok, i've had enough of this!" Alex cried as he finished his line in the sand "This is your side of the island and this is our side of the island. That is the bad side where you can prance and skip around like a magical pixie horse and swing across trees with Jungle Girl over there all day long and this, this is the good side for those who love New York and care about going home."

"Should we do something about this?" Ellen asked Jane as the animals continued to bicker "Nope," Jane said "Besides, i think Marty has more chances of surviving then the others. Just you watch, he's watched enough episodes of _Surviver _to know."

"Ok," Marty said after Alex had kept him away from even an inch of the line "You all have your side and i'll have mine and if you need me i'll be over here, on the funside of the island. Having a good old time."

"This is the funside!" Alex cried "This is the fun time where we are going to have a great time surviving until we get back home! Whoo! I love this side, this side's the best, that side stinks! Your on the Jersey side of this cesspool!"

"Well, ok then." Jane said before she walked off to join Marty with Ellen while Alex shouted "Jane!"

"Sorry you guys, but i prefer to be on the side that'll actually knows how to survive." Jane said "Nothing personal, you understand."

"I'll give you personal you little two timing..." Alex muttered in a low voice before Melman said "So now what do we do?" to which the lion said "Don't worry, i've got a plan to get us all rescued."

* * *

Hours later Alex banged on a nail aginst some wood with a rock while he continued creating his escape plan. "I can't wait to see the look on Marty and Jane's faces when they see this."

The lion turned to the other side of the line to see Marty and Jane placing leafs on the ground while Ellen just stood there and watched. "Oh ho, just look at them." he said "They're helpless without us."

As if to eat his words, Marty untied a smal vine and the leafs suddenly rocketed upwards, reviealing to be a large hut like roof with shiny objects dangling from the edges. Alex saw the grin on Marty's face and tried to count to ten while he snapped at a basket ball "Shut up Spalding."

Melman was still trying to burn two sticks from his crate by rubbing them together but all that did was make him super tired. "I've been standing here for hours man," Gloria shouted while Alex continued working "How long do i have to pose like this?"

"She is," Alex said at last "Finito!"

Gloria turned and was amazed to see a large wooden model of the statue of libraty while Alex boasted "I defy any rescue boat within a million miles to miss this baby! When the moment is right, we'll egnite the becon of libraty and be rescued from this awful nightmare!"

Watching this from the other side of the line Jane stared at the wooden model and said "Ok, now that's imprissive."

"What did the lion make anyway?" Ellen asked.

"He made the statue of libraty." Jane sad "Of course it's not nearly as breathtaking as the real thing back in New York but it's close... since all he can get is things off the island."

"So tell me what life is like in New York." Ellen said with a smile as she sat down in the sand next to Jane while the modern girl dug though her backpack "Oh, it's not like this place let me tell you." Jane said "We don't have as much trees and jungle wildlife but we do have things like hot dogs and deep dish pizza and Times Square and even an entire street known for preformances called Broadway."

"Does Broadway have shows that involve fire?" Ellen asked.

"I don't know, why?" Jane asked.

Ellen pointed to Melman, who was busy screaming in fear because of the boards of wood which had suddenly caught on fire and he ran around, catching the wooden model hot on fire while Alex jumped like Gloria had told him to do then landed face first in the sand while the wooden model burned up and collapsed in a heap.

Alex fell to his knees and cried "You maniac! You burned it up! Darn you! Darn you all to heck!"

"Can we go to the funside now?" Melman asked in a deadpan tone while Jane and Ellen giggled at the trio's misfortune.


	8. First Night on Madagascar

Hours later night had fallen and Alex, who was alone on the beach since Gloria and Melman left to join Marty on the real fun side, sat on the sand with an angry look on his face while behind him was the word 'Help' made of wooden trees while Marty and Jane stood on the other side of the line, feeling sorry for Alex.

"Should i talk or should you?" Jane asked the zebra.

"Guess i better do it." Marty said right before he crossed over and walked up to Alex along with the girl. "Hey Alex," the zebra said "You know Melman and Gloria are having a blast over at the fun side." "And there's always room for more." Jane said "So what do say?"

"Guys, i'm tired. I'm hungry. I just wanna go home." Alex replied, not even bothering to take a look at them even as Marty added "You know, it's not really the fun side without you." before he left while Jane said "And i don't care if your never going to reclaime your fame, you're still the King of New York city to me. And you'll always be."

Alex turned to see Marty and Jane departing while his 'help' sign turned into a 'hell'. Alex thought about what they had said and remembered how they all met.

* * *

He was still a cub trying to get use to life in the zoo while he danced by himself on a bright and sunny day. Marty, Gloria and Melman were also cubs and they were new to him as he was to them and neither of them knew which one should try and befriend the other first.

Finally Marty decided to speak up and he said "Hey! What's with the dancing feet?"

"I'm happy," young Alex replied as he waved his arms around while moving his feet like a ballet dancer "And when i get happy i dance."

"Well i think it's silly to dance with no music." the young zebra said before the song 'Day-o' filled their ears. They turned to the parts of the cages where visitors always stood and saw a younger Jane wearing a yellow gypsy like dress with red sleeves and white socks and brown boots. In her hands was a portabal blue and gold radio and that was where the music was coming from.

"Dance kitty dance!" Jane cried happily "I brought the music you can dance to."

Alex smiled and danced to the music. Melman, Gloria and Marty liked the music so much they started to dance too. Jane hopped the gate and hopped around with them as they all danced to the music while they giggled and laughed happily. They had so much fun dancing that they didn't see a zookeeper come in with their lunch until he snapped "Hey! Get outta the animal exsibit!"

Jane qickly hopped over the fence and stood there in front of the man while the man scolded her for playing in the animal cages. Luckily he let her off easy and left after he gave the animals their lunches. Jane turned to the animals and said "You're all so much fun! I'm Jane."

"I'm Alex." Alex said.

"I'm Marty." Marty said.

"I'm Gloria, and this is Melman." Gloria said as she motioned to the giraffe who shyly said "Hi."

"Nice to meet you all." Jane said "I like your names."

"You can understand us?" Alex asked.

"Since i was a baby, i can talk to all kinds of animals." Jane said happily while toying with her dress "How do you like my Halloween costume? It's nice isn't it? If you like i could take you trick or treating! Wouldn't that be fun?"

"Maybe some other time." Melman said "Like... never!"

"Don't mind him," Marty said "He's just a big stick in the mud."

"I am not!" Melman snapped "You're right," Marty said "My mistake, you're a short necked stick in the mud!" He laughed while the other animals giggled along with Jane.

* * *

Alex smiled at the fond memory and looked back at the real fun side. He got up, walked over to it and came across a door made out of bamboo which made Alex paused for a while before he finally knocked on the door. The moment he did the activaty he heard on the other side died down and he heard Jane whisper "That's gotta be him, go on Marty."

"Who is it?" Marty asked.

"It's the pizza man," Alex said "Who the heck do you think this is?"

Marty lightly opened the peek hole of the door and said "Yes? Can i help you?"

"Can i come to the fun side?" Alex asked "You know i've been kind of a jerk. But i've been thinking about what you've said and i'm sorry."

Marty smiled and unlocked the door "Welcome to Casa Del Wild. Take a load off." ALex took a step forward before the zebra stopped him and said "Hey Hey, wipe your feet." Alex looked down to see a matt that said 'Wild Sweet Wild' and thought _You've got to be kidding me _as he wiped his feet before walking into the club like hut where Melman, Gloria, Jane and Ellen were relaxing.

Marty sat behind a counter and said "Here, fun side special." Alex took a sip and imediantly spat out the drink in disgust "This is seawater!" the lion exclaimed before he watched Marty spit out his own drink and said "Oh, you don't swallow it. It's just temporary until the plumming's done."

Later they dined on seaweed on a stick, while Jane and Ellen ate the fruits the jungle girl had collected and Alex spat out the seaweed in disgust. Marty also showed the group a secret compartment to the hut's roof which opened up to revial a night sky filled with stars before they saw a shooting star and made a wish while Alex wished for a steak, which kind of worried Jane before they all went to bed.

As Jane and Ellen slept in their hammocks and the zoosters on a log Alex had a dream where he was eating steaks before he woke up to find himself licking Marty and quickly made up a story of how he was counting the stripes, which were thirty black and twenty nine white, making Marty black with white stripes before he went back to bed along with the other animals.

A few seconds later they heard someone shout "How long is this going to take!?" and turned to the trees, where the lemurs and Julian were hiding behind leafs, before they turned back and went back to sleep.


	9. Alex goes Wild

In the morning Alex slowly opened his eyes to see Julian pestering him to wake up "Wake up Mr. Alex. Raise and Shining. Wakie Wakings Mr. Alex!" When the lion tried to fall back to sleep Julian shook his head and shouted "Wake up! Alex!"

"Huh?" he asked with his thumb in his mouth.

"You suck your thumb?" Julian asked.

Alex screamed, then Marty, Gloria and Melman screamed awake then they all screamed when they realized they were no longer at the beach and surrounded with lemers and the cheers woke up Jane, who jolted upwards from her moved hammock and fell out, landing with a thud on the ground while the animals tried to figure out what had happened when Julian, hopping on top of a pair of stilts with Maruice on them, said "Don't be alarmed Giant Freaks! While you were asleep, we simply took you to our little courner of heaven. Welcome to Madagascar!"

"Mada-Who-ha?" Marty asked.

"Not 'Who ha', Gascar." Julian corrected while the animals turned and gasped at the amazing view of a large lake surrounded with trees as Jane and Ellen joined them. The landscape looked just like Marty's mural back at the Central Park Zoo. While Marty and Alex ran off into the wide open spaces Jane turned to Ellen and said "I think Marty's got his wish come true. I've never seen him so happy before in our entire lifes, not since he got that Ipod for Chrismas."

"Alex also seems to like it as well." Ellen said "So... are Marty and Alex close?"

"They're best friends." Jane said "Why do you ask?"

"Well, that would explain why Alex was grooming him last night."

"Grooming?" Jane asked.

"Yeah, i couldn't get to sleep so i turned to your friends, about to ask for advice on how to get to sleep, when i saw Alex licking Marty until the zebra woke up. Julian says that he had been grooming him."

"Licking Marty?" Jane asked in a worried tone "Did he happen to like licking the zebra?"

"He had a dreamy look on his face." Ellen said "Why?"

Jane's expression turned into a very worried one as she turned back to the zebra and the lion, who were all miles away and knew that Alex had wanted since he came to Madagascar; Steak, aka meat, fresh meat.

* * *

Alex and Marty swung over an active party in full swing, yelling like Tarzan as they let go and landed on their feet while Alex exclaimed "I feel... diffrent." Marty just smiled at his friend, unaware of the crazed hungry look in his eyes as he zipped around in with a wild burst of energy while Gloria got treated to a spa like manicure and Melman got his neck treated like a therapedic massauge course while he sighed "I'm in heaven."

Jane watched as Alex zipped around madly and wildly, noticing that his usually well groomed main was now a mess and that high blue eyes were bigger and wilder then before and grew worried. Her fears only gor worse when Marty suggested to preform his old act for the lemurs. It went well exept when Marty shouted "Do the roar!"

Alex did the roar all right, a loud and truely beatly lion roar which shocked everyone and Jane knew that this couldn't be good news.

"Wow, i've never heard of that one before." Marty said "Yeah! Go wild man!"

Jane knew what would probably be coming next and she quickly ran up to Melman and Gloria and said "Guys! We're got to get Marty and run for our lifes!"

"What? Why?" Melman asked.

"Because Alex is going wild!" Jane cried.

"Of course he's wild," Gloria said "He's the king of New York city. I'm sure that this act is just a phase. You know it's only his second day in the wild after all."

"But he has his claws out! And he's licking his lips!" Jane cried as she watched Alex raised his claws and lick his lips hungrily.

"I'm sure Alex is just trippin'." Gloria said "What could happen?"

Suddenly there was a chomp and Marty let out a loud painful scream and everyone stopped and gasped in horror as they saw what had caused the zebra to scream out in pain: Alex had jept forward and bit the zebra's butt while his back was turned! Marty was shocked as he turned to see his best friend biting him and said "Excuse me, you're biting my butt!"

"No i'm not." Alex muffled.

"Yes you are." Marty said.

Alex snapped out of his daze and Gloria, Melman and Marty confronted him as the zebra said "Why'd you bite me?"

"It's because you are his dinner." Maruice said grimly, which shocked the four animals and they disagreed.

"Guys, he's telling the truth." Jane said "You see, in the wild the lion's diet is mostly of other animals, namely the zebra for one of those reasons and possibly the hippo and the girrafe, since you guys are the only ones around on the island. Alex is a carnivore and the only way he will have meat is throught us... as in he'll kill and eat us."

"What?" the zoosters asked in shock before Marty said "No, no no, that's not right. Come on Alex, prove her wrong. Do i look like a steak to you?"

Alex, halisonating everyone as juices cuts of steak, said "Yeah."

"You see, i told you i didn't... wha-what wait, what you say?" the shocked zebra asked.

"Oh yeah." Alex said before he got down all fours and roared, scaring everyone and they all ran away while Ellen quickly took to the trees with the other lemurs and Jane hopped on top of Marty and rode away while Alex tried to sink his claws right into Marty's butt... before a coconut hit him on the head and knocked him out.

When he got up he watched Marty and Jane ride away and Ellen was standing right in front of him, with her knife pointed in front of him and an angry look on her face "Get out of here!" she cried "You belong with the foosa, no where else."

Alex looked at his claws and realized that the jungle girl was right, he had just bitten his best friend and now he was trying to eat them! He was becoming a savage! he ran away from the jungle girl and Ellen got down on her knees crying.

* * *

Meanwhile Melman, Gloria and Marty stopped and Jane got off of Marty and said "Phew, we managed to get away. Now all we have to do is find some meatish substatue and..." she trailed off when she saw Melman, Gloria and Marty with angry looks on their faces as they faced her, Marty's was the most hurt as he said "You... you knew this all along?"

"I can explain." Jane said.

"You knew! And you didn't tell us!" Marty snapped angrily "Why didn't you tell us where steak comes from and wat lions eat!"

"I... well, we were... i mean, back then at the zoo, i never thought, i mean... Well, i tried to tell you, or tried to convince myself to tell you but... but i was... i didn't want to ruin your friendship with Alex if you, or he, knew what he really ate and... i'm so sorry."

"Well, if Alex wants to eat someone," Marty said angrily "I hope he eats you first!"

Jane was shocked that Marty had said that and tears swelled in her eyes and she ran off in tears before he could say anything else. Marty instantly regretted his words and shouted "Jane! Wait! I didn't mean it! Jane!" It was no use, Jane was too far away to hear him and the animals sadly walked away with tears of regret forming in the zebra's eyes.

Their little walk didn't help them either as they watched a hummingbird get eaten by a savage plant, a mouse attacked by a snake before he luckily escaped... before being carried off by a hawk and then they came across a little duckie and they quickly rushed it to a small little pond where they thought the duckie could be safe as he swam forward... before getting munched on by a crocodile.

For Alex, he had dug his claws into a tree and got himself stuck, when he pulled himself out he fell down a large hill and yelped as he hit some ragged rocks, laughed as he rolled around in flowers, then screamed in pain as he hit cactus while getting one of them stuck on his back before falling backwards into a river. With the catcus stuck on his back all the lion could do was float down and over a waterfall before he came across the shoreline and walked forward into Foosa territory with the cactus no longer on his back.

He knew he wouldn't harm his friends there and he created a makeshift cage with shark wooden sticks to keep himself out and scratched the walls, trying to make it more like his own cage at the zoo but no matter what he did nothing changed the fact that he had turned into a monster, a monster who craved for living flesh, flesh from his close best friends.


	10. Forgiveness and Lion Hunting

After their walk, Melman, Gloria and Marty found themselves looking back at the beautiful landscape, only now it looked gloomy with a storm cloud overhead and the sun blocked by the grey clouds. Marty sighed and said "What have i done? This is a nightmare. And it's all my fault. Now Because of me we lost Alex... and Jane."

"Well, well well-w-w-What are we gonna do?" Melman stammered worryingly.

"I'll tell you what, we're going to find Jane, apologize to her, and find a way to help Alex." Gloria said

"Oh sure, yeah." Melman said sarcasticaly.

"Come on, we are New Yorkers." Gloria said "We're tough, we're gritty, we're adaptable!"

"Yeah!" Marty agreed

"And we ar enot going to lay down like a bunch of Melmans." Gloria added.

"No we're not," Melman siad, not realizing the butt of the hippo's last sentance. Then they heard a horn in the distance and the giraffe said "Gloria!"

"That was not me." She said "That was the boat... THE BOAT!"

"The Boat?" Marty asked "The boat's come back for us! Come on guys, we've gotta flag it down!"

Happily, the trio ran towards the beach and were overjoyed to see the cargo ship in the distance, now all they had to do was get it's attention. They jumped around, scream like groopies in a rock band and even hung on to Melman as the giraffe wobbled around under their weight under they tumbled down. Then they got up and they cheered as the boat headed their way.

After they cheered Marty faced Gloria and Melman and said "You guys flag down that boat, i'll go get Alex and Jane." As he turned Gloria held his tail back and said "Whoa! Hond on there. You cannot go back there by yourself."

"Come on, i know Alex and Jane." Marty said "Once they hear we're rescued Jane will forgive me and Alex will snap right out of it."

"The people are coming." Melman said.

"Melman's right. The people will know what to do." Gloria said.

Marty, however, knew that if anyone was going to get to Alex and Jane it would be him. While Gloria and Melman weren't looking the zebra dashed into the jungle to find the one person he knew would know the quickest way to the Foosa side of the island like the back of her hand. He ran up to Ellen's tree and hollared "Hey Ellen! I need ot talk to you!"

"What is it?" Ellen asked as she leaned over from the front of her treehouse "You gonna think i'm crazy but i need your help to get to the foosa side of the island to get Alex!"

"Are you mand?" Ellen asked the zebra "The moment you set foot on their territory the foosa will pick their teeth with your bones! And Alex bit you on the butt!"

"I know, it still stings by the way," Marty shouted "But i don't care. Alex is my best friend and i'd do anything for him and he would do anything for me. Jane is also one of my best friends and she's the best person i know, she's loyal, smart, friendly and i need her help as much as i need yours. Sure i was angry that she knew Alex was a meat eater and all that but i didn't mean to tell her to get eaten. I just hope you didn't take my advice."

"You think i'm that stupid?" Jane asked as she popped her head out of the treehouse before sliding down on a vine and right next to Marty "Besides, i knew you didn't mean it. You're not the hateful kind, of course you did look it."

"Sorry 'bout that." Marty said with a sheepish grin "But are we still cool? You know, water under the bridge and all that?"

"Yeah." Jane said with a smile "We're still friends. Now let's get Alex."

"You guys are the craziest pair i've ever met." Ellen said as she swung down on a vine and landed right next to them "But, hey, i'm used to crazy. I do live here after all with the lemurs and their crazy parties."

"So you'll help?" Jane asked.

"As if i would turn you down in a heart beat." Ellen said "Let's go." Suddenly Ellen got down on the ground and started sniffing like a dog, much to Jane and Marty's disturbance, and pointed down a path like a pointed but with her hand instead of her nose "That way!" Marty and Jane looked at each other, shrugged and then fallowed Ellen down the path and deeper into the jungle.

* * *

"**AAAAAAAGGGGGGGHHHHHH!"**

They splashed into the raging waters over a waterfall and were now crawling upwards until they reatched the shore where they pulled the catcus they had gotten after rolling down the same hill Alex went down of and walked down the path towards Foosa territory with Marty shouting "Alex! The Boat's here, we can go home!"

"When we get back to New York," Jane said as she wringed her brown pony tail dry "I'm never leaving the big apple again

Back in his 'cage' Alex was huddled and asleep as thunder rumbled and flashed in the air. In his dream he heard the cheers of the croud and he heard the children calling his name. When he got up he saw that he was back at the central park zoo with steak in place of the people and they were all cheering for Alex as his blue eyes went wide.

"Alex." the voice of Marty snapped Alex out of his daze and he realized that Marty, Ellen and Jane were standing on the other side of his poles "Guys?" he asked.

"Snap out of it Alex," Marty said "The boat came back. We can get outta here. We can go back to civilasation and everything will be just the way it used to be."

"Stand back," Alex warned as he backed up into a stone wall "Please... i'm a monster."

"Come on," Marty said "You're no monster, you're my friend. We're a team, you and me remember?"

Suddenly Alex lunged forward and Marty and the girls jumped back in shock and horror as Alex nearly cut them with his claws before snapping out if his hunger daze and sadly looked at the frightend trio "I don't want to hurt you." then he sunk into his cage's hut and stayed there while Marty worked up the nerves to go into the cage as well as Jane.

Jane and Marty thought long and hard about what to do when Jane said "Alex... you know, i just remembered something. Marty never got a chance to open my birthday present i got him. I think it's time he opened it right now." Jane reached into her backpack and pulled out the present the zebra never opened. Marty pulled the wrapping paper off and smiled.

The present was of a group picture of Alex, Marty, Jane, Melman and Gloria punched up together with painted decorated animal themed frame protecting it with the words 'My Four Best Friends, My Closest Family' painted in red at the bottom of the picture.

"Aww, now that's sweet." Marty said "I regret never opening this back in New York... Now this has me think of a song." he turned back to the hiding Alex as Jane put the photo away and Jane said "Is the song..."

"Yeah it's the one." Marty said "I think Alex here is familier with it."

Then they both sang:

**Marty and Jane: Start speadin' the news,**

**I'm leaving today, we are a great big part of it...**

They stopped and waited for Alex to sing his verce while Marty said "Come on, you know the words Alex. Two little words. You don't want me to finish this by myself. I know you don't want me to sing this by myself."

"Uh guys?" Ellen asked "You might wanna look behind you."

Jane and Marty turned to see Fossa climbing down the walls of Alex's makeshift cage and Marty said "Uh Alex, could you come out here for a second? Alex? A li-li-li-little help!"

"Marty!" Jane cried as a foosa lunged towards her but Marty saved her by kicking the foosa away and Jane hopped on top of Marty's back as the zebra hopped the stone 'fence' and screamed "HELP ME! HELP!"

In the scuffle of the chace Jane dropped her backpack and the foosa ran past it as they focused their attention on Marty adn the two girls. Alex came out of hiding and saw the photo sticking out of Jane's unzipped pack. As he looked at the frame he knew what he had to do as his pupils grew big, with the energy of the wild burning through his body.


	11. Foosa Fight and Bad Boat News

Jane could pratically see her entire life flash before her eyes as Marty kept running from the upending foosa attack as the small but fast predators kept chacing them, Most parts she loved and adored, the rest she'd rather forget. "Help! Help us!" they cried "Help!"

Marty felt like he was going to have a heart attack as the foosa ganged on him then he felt his cargo getting heavier, he turned and saw that some foosa were seasoning him and Jane before he bucked them off and screamed louder. Suddenly the foosa hopped in front of the frightened zebra and Jane hugged his neck as the foosa cournered them, prepaired to pounce at any moment.

"This is it Jane." Marty said "The end is near. Do you have any last regrets? Anything personal you'd like to say before it's gone forever?"

"I wished i had packed extra underwear for this." Jane said.

"Not that kind of personal!" Marty exclaimed in annoyance "Great, we're gonna die and you'll tellin' jokes. What a way to go."

Just then the foosa pounced, pinning Marty and Jane to the ground when suddenly Melman came out of nowhere, swinging on a vine like tarzan as he yelled like a jungle man before grabbing Marty and Jane, both whom were stunned by the sudden rescue made by thier panic attack daily friend.

"Melman?!" they asked.

"That's right baby!" Melman told them right before they crashed into a rock next to Gloria and slid down before Gloria picked them up and shouted "RUN!"

As they ran away from the appencing foosa Marty asked "So what's the plan?"

"This is the plan!" Gloria reasponded.

"WHAT?!" Jane asked "You can't be serious! What'll we do now!?"

Suddenly a penguin popped out of the bushes with a flair gun and pointed it at the foosa saying "Foosa halt."

The foosa stopped and Skipper aimed the flair into the air as he pulled the trigger, sending a bright red flair right into the sky as the foosa watched, mesmerised by the red glow and going "Foosa ooohhh" then "Foosa aaaahhh" as the penguins set up a makeshift table with the stearing wheel of the ship and Private as the bait as he whistled and said "Come and get it!"

The foosa tried to pounce on Private but the penguins used the wheel to knock out the wild savages as it went up the pole. Marty, Gloria, Jane and Melman felt safe until more foosa showed up and the four did thier best to fight off the foosa. While Gloria played Whack a Foosa with Melman's head, Ellen arrived as soon as she could and used her knife, scaring the foosa away from Jane before some pounced on her, knocking the weapon out of her hands. Quickly Jane grabbed it and tried to save Ellen but they pinned her down too.

Suddenly a loud lion roar broke the action of the fight and they all turned to see Alex, roaring like a real lion.

"Alex?" Marty asked with a smile before he punched a foosa he'd been wrestling.

"That's my kill." Alex snarled, which sent chills down their spine as the foosa backed off while Alex prowled over towards Marty and Jane, who was hugging the zebra's neck so tightly she was almost suffacating him. "Alex Hungry," Alex snarled "Alex Eat."

"Jane terrified," Jane said "Jane about to wet herself!"

Marty's life flashed before his eyes as Alex came so close to him he felt ready to scream his head off before his best friend could eat him _Why did i ever wish to go to the wild in the first place? _he asked himself _why didn't i just stay at the zoo? Why!?_

"Psst."

Marty opened one eye as did Jane and they saw the smiling face of Alex saying "It's show time. Thanks for not giving up on me you guys."

Relived, Marty said "Man, you almost gave me a heart attack, you can't just go and sneak up on me just because you're a lion-" Alex closed his mouth as he hushed the zebra and said "We're getting out of this. Guys, just go with me on here. Like i said, it's showtime." Then with tremendous strength the lion picked up Marty, Jane, Ellen, Melman and Gloria up and held them over his head as he roared and said "Mine! All Mine! My kill!"

"Oh no!" Gloria cried in fear, to make it sound more realistic "It's the king of the beasts!"

"I'm too young to die!" Marty cried in mocked fear.

"I've never even gotten a kiss from a boy or even a chance at Collage!" Jane cried in fear thought she secretly smiled as the foosa backed from the crazed lion.

"Fear me!" Alex roared "Savagery beyond comprehension!" Then he dropped his friends and shouted "And you!" at a foosa before swinging his claws at them. Gloria pounced on top of two of the foosa and squished them as she said "Oh, you want some of this? You better run for your lifes!"

Alex chunked a foosa to Marty who pinned him down while he said "Somebody call the cops!" Then Melman swung his head and hit the foosa like a golf club with a golf ball and exclaimed "He's Psycotic!"

Alex swung a foosa around like some nunchucks and shouted "This is my terriforry! I don't ever want to see you on my turf again!" then he roared and the foosa all ran away in fear, never wanting to deal with the king of the beasts ever again. Alex smiled and the zoosters hugged their friend as Jane and Ellen nearly trampled the lion in their hug.

* * *

Back at the beach Jane, Ellen and the zoosters had gathered around with the other lemurs as the penguins prepeaired some shushi for the lion. Alex chewed the chopped up fish and exclaimed happily "I love it!"

Then after a fun time at their victory party they boarded the ship and waved good bye to the lemurs as they talked to each other about traveling destanations around the world... However after pratically waving good bye for five aching hours straight the tired zoosters finally stopped waving and Alex groaned "Why isn't this oversized tin can moving?"

"I think i know." Jane said after she came back from checking the boat "Remember when the penguins said that they had traveled to Anartica first before coming here? Well... they kinda used up all the gas in the progress when they got here."

"Meaning?" Marty asked.

"Meaning..." Jane said with a sheepish frown "That we're still stranded here on Madagascar."

Marty, Alex, Melman and Gloria were stunned as their mouths dropped and their eyes twitched, realizing that they had a going away party and had been waving good bye for nothing. Angrily they turned to the penguins, all four whom had sunburn, and Alex shouted "You dressed up birds are dead!"

"Reteat!" Skipper cried as the penguins got up while the zoosters jumped of the boat and chaced them while private shouted "Ow! Ooh! Sunburn cramps!"

Jane just calmly walked off the boat and walked up to Ellen and said "So, looks like we're staying here for a while. I wonder how long thought."

"You think forever?" Ellen asked.

"Why not?" Jane said "I've always wanted a nice long tropical vacation."

Ellen and Jane hugged each other as they laughed while the zoosters chaced the penguins while the lemurs moved out of their way.


	12. Finally off Madagascar

After a year and a half on Madagascar Jane and the Zoosters had taught the lemurs all about life in New York and about all things civilized like entertainment and other things (Among those things were the bathrooms) and how to handle bigger animals without running away all the time and tricks and traps. And all that time the Penguins had found, buffed, and repaired the old broken plane wreck into a somewhat mobil and stable aircraf just ready to be used for flight; A flight back to New York, at least that is what they hopped.

As Jane's digital watch read 11:21 am the girl, along with Ellen and the zoosters all went up a bamboo elevator as they danced to the jungle beat and when they reached the top to the makeshift airplane 'field' as the lemurs all cheered for their giant heroes and their Ellen finally leaving the island to see the world outside and New York as well.

"I like To move it, move it." Alex sang

"He likes to move it, move it." Gloria and Jane sang

"She likes to move it, move it." Marty and Ellen sang

"We like too," Melman started

"MOVE IT!" the lemurs finished.

As they all danced to the plane and the zoosters and Ellen all waved and said their good byes to the lemurs Jane remembered all the adventures that they had on the island and could just picture Mrs. Queen's face with her baby in tow and with surprised looks on their faces when She'd come back to New York City with the zoosters and Ellen in tow. Maybe she and Ellen could be adopted into a family as sisters or something (Provided she'd leave out the fact that she had been rasied by lemurs since she had been shipwrecked as a baby).

She and Ellen boared abourd the plane and Ellen hopped around happily as she said "This is so exciting! This is so exciting! I'm going to meet other humans for the first time in years! What if they don't like me?"

"Who dosn't love a girl with wild hair?" Jane asked "Now hear me out, when we get back to New York, or anywhere with cities and stuff, we are going to be great sisters when we get back. You know why? Because we are adventerous and adorable."

"Yes, we are!" Ellen cheered.

"And everybody loves a cute pair of girls like us!" Jane cried happily while Ellen just cheered. Suddenly they were pushed over by the pushed zoosers as Julian and Maruice locked the door behind them just before Mort could even get in.

At the wheel the penguins were making their final preperations to start the plane while the group got seated and when they did the plane, which was attached to the tree like a slingshot, was propelled into the air and was soon on it's way overseas towards New York City.

* * *

An hour or two later Alex had woken up from his sleep and looked outside to see Mort, whom he confused for a gremlin at first before the lemur fell off the plane. While the four talked Jane combed Ellen's hair as she said "You're going to love New York City. It's so big and there's lots of excitment in the air. I've got a huge collection of Pokemon Trading cards and a My Little Pony collection back at the orphanage and both are my favorite things to watch on tv. However it's been such a long time since i've seen them. I wish there was a way i could but i don't have any fancy Ipad or stuff like that that could work like a TV and a map and such."

"Girls from the city do talk lots," Ellen said "And give big headaches."

"Very funny." Jane said "Well anyway, i'm sure you'll find it very exciting and such. If we ever get there in one peice that is."

"Please Jane," Ellen said "What could possibly go wrong?"

As Melman walked forward to check on the drinks they ordered while Gloria decided to take a nap Jane walked over to Alex and said "Hey Alex, remember the time we played a joke on the zookeepers with a roated turkey and made it look like one hobo had cooked one of the tropical birds for thanksgiving?"

"I remember," Alex said with a smile "I can't forget how that one guy pratically fainted when you took a bite out of the drumbstick and said that it tasted tropical." "And the look on his face when he saw the bird back in it's cage before he could alert the guards." Marty said "Classical. We outghta do that again sometimes."

"And remember one chrismas we painted Marty brown and white and attached twigs to his head and tried to pass him off as one of Santa's reindeer for the toddlers?"

"I remember how itchy i was." Marty said "There was this one kid who wouldn't stop pulling my tail. Then they got real upset when they discovered by stripes under the paint and rips the 'anters' off my head as well as some hair."

"Right," Jane said "You think Melman would make a good reindeer? We could paint him brown and tell him he had his neck stretched out to help Santa go down roofs."

"I can hear you know." an annoyed Melman said.

"Attention, this is your captain speaking." Skipper said over the intercom "The good news is that we'll be landing imediantly. The Bad news is... we're crash landing."

The plane suddenly started to plummet and everyone screamed as they headed earthbound, fearing that they would crash and burn into firey ashes. "This could be it Marty." Alex told Marty "I just want you to know that you were truely a one in a million friend."

"Thanks buddy, your the best ever!" Marty said.

"I know you won't mind when i tell you-" Alex started

"G-Go on, t-tell me anything tell me what." Marty insisted

"I broke your Ipod!" Alex confessed

"WHAT!?" Marty cried in shock

"The buttons!" Alex cried "They were so small and they made me mad! I'm sorry!"

"The Horror! I'm gonna kill you butt biter!" Marty shouted as he punched Alex who pleaded "I'm Sorry! I'll get you a knew one!"

"Knock it off you two!" Jane shouted "Or you'll end up going to die bickering!"

"I love you Gloria!" Melman cried "I've always had!"

Unfortunetly Gloria was still snoring away, unaware of what was happening, and Melman looked at the others with worry as they gave him glances "Y=You know like you love the beach or a good book. Or the beach."

"Can we get back to screaming now?" Ellen asked.

"Gladly." Alex said before everyone broke down in a panic again. Luckily the penguins managed to save the plane by moving it to the landing posistion but also lost various parts as they skidded across the dry barron landscape before they finally managed to finally stop.

Everybody was pratically terrified as they remained clung on to their seats even after they had landed and Jane fainted.


	13. Welcome to Africa

When Jane and Ellen woke up from their heart stopping scare from the plane crash they found themselves in a hut that was almost like Ellen's back on Madagascar only with more modern human items that were either stolen (And unused from what Jane could guess since none even had a scratch or a print on them) and some spears with more an arifcan like theme while Ellen.

His long locks of black hair hung past his chest and his brown eyes peered deep into their souls, but mostly into Ellen in a way she had never felt before.

"Hey there, nice to finally meet some humans. Those that aren't in those wheeled jeep things with the flashing gadgets and stuff." he said "By the way, name's Ricky."

"I'm Jane," Jane said as Ricky helped the girls off the sleeping bags they were on "And this is Ellen."

"Hi..." Ellen said, her widen sparkling eyes never parting from the strong naked chest of the feral boy while her heart thumped faster then a drum back on Madagascar. "Hello yourself, fair beauty." Ricky said with a swavy smile. One wink was all to took for Ellen to fall over in dead faint as hearts floated around her head.

"Wow, do i really have an effect like that towards ladies?" Ricky asked.

"Only her." Jane said "By the way, where are we?"

"Africa." Ricky said "You know with the elephants, the zebras, the hyenas, the lions..."

"Lion!" Jane cried "Where's Alex? And Marty, Melman and Gloria?"

"Alex?" Ricky asked "You mean Alekay my brother?"

"Say what?" Jane asked in shock.

* * *

Ricky took Jane and Ellen into the reserve where they found a massive party underway and everyone was cheering happily for the return of Zuba, the alpha lion's long lost son Alex's return. Jane could hardly belive that Alex had parents here but she had her attention on the others, Marty was well blinded with a zebra herd, Melman had become a witch doctor and Gloria seemed to be hitting it off with a male hippo.

"Great place isn't it?" Ricky asked "Of course, what do you expect a wild party on the savannah to look like? And for the record there hasn't been a single poacher since i came around, i nail them down before they can even lift a gasket. Heck, i'm the best feral in the entire world."

"Well i kept the jungles of Madagascar safe my whole life, i even fought some foosa, so that makes me the best feral." Ellen said.

"Big deal," Ricky said "Here i'm the king feral. If you wanna try to even live here without me to help you then go ahead."

Ellen and Ricky pressed their heads aginst each other and snarled as Jane backed away and said "Uh, ok. You two go ahead and make yourself... uh, nicely aquanted while i set up camp."

* * *

Hours later after the sun set as the stars of the night shined brightly above, Jane was writing down her latest entry in her second dairy, since the last entry was all about New York and Madagascar, this was the first entry she was writing about life in africa so far. So far Alex was sleeping with his lion family, Marty was sleeping with his newfound herd, Gloria and Melman were also doing the same and Jane was no where to be found but she figured she was sleeping in a tree or something.

She looked up into the setting sky and sighed as she yawned and thought about what must be going on in New York, it had been a very long time since she last saw everyone, in fact she remembered that one the very day the animals were about to be shipped off it was the day she was finally adopted and she had left everyone waiting for her to reach her new home, to which she never did in favor of rescuing the animals.

She wondered what everyone had made of it and of what ever became of her instead of being shipwreck in Madagascar then plane crashed into africa. Did they think she had dumped them and flew the coop to be free herself with no family and be a homeless person? Did they think she had suffered an accident and had died? Boy, there could've been a lot of things they could go through and still they wouldn't be closer to the truth.

She let out another yawn and turned to face Private, who was waddling up to her from behind a rock, and said "What is it?"

"We've got a surprise for you." Private said before he pointed his flipper to a large tent made of some human clothes with the rest of the penguins pointing to it. "Is that for me?" Jane asked as she walked over to the "Yes," Private said "After all we knew you and Ellen may need it."

"Where is she anyway?" Jane asked.

"Right here." Ellen said as she trugged back to the group, with her hair in a mess as well as her loincloth. "Ellen? What happened to you?" Jane asked "I tried to swing across the trees they had on the other side of those... things seperating the land from the jungle to the savannah."

"You mean the bobbed wired fence?" Jane asked.

"Yep." Ellen said "Only, they don't have vines, or soft places to crash into."

Ellen crawled into the tent first and then Jane before she noticed something odd about the cloth sewn tent.

"Where did you penguins get this clothes?" She asked only to find that the penguins were already dashing away into the night. "Must've stolen them." she said with a sigh before she and Ellen went to sleep.

Ricky was watching them as he sighed and said "Oh brother, those girls have no idea what's in store for them." With that he got off the rock he was perched upon and walked back home to the lion's den, thinking why his dad forbid Jane and Ellen from ever coming close to the cubs. _Must be his hormones. _he thought to himself as he approuched the lion's den where the sleeping lion's dwelled before he returned to his cave and went to sleep, with Ellen's jungle flower attached to his own spear.


	14. Banishment and Copycats

The next day Ellen and Jane woke up and quickly parted ways to explore the african plains. While Jane went over to check on the zoosters Ellen rubbed a thin tree in the middle of no where and said "I've never seen a tree like this before."

"Diffrent isn't it?" Ricky asked before Ellen turned to face him "Well, the savanah ain't known for many trees, mostly dry grass and more dry grass."

"At least back where i came from we always have plenty of water around." Ellen said "Rain provided us water for as long as we can remember."

"We get our water down at the watering hole," Ricky said "And we get rain too, just not much."

"That would explain the smell." Ellen said.

"Very funny," Ricky said "You try spending most of your life being couped up behind a fence with zero contact from the humans all though you're one of them." "I was standed on an isle for as long as i can remember and i never saw humans before exept for Jane." Ellen said "At least i never had anything holding me back."

"Zuba, the leader of the pack, accepted me into the pack." Ricky said "But, unlike you, i was allowed to stay only under the promise that i'd never leave the reserve to become a hunter."

"But you're not a hunter." Ellen said "You've never-"

"Hush, it's Makunga." Ricky warned as he pointed to a brown lion with tall brown hair who walked over to the pair of ferals and said "Well now Ricky, looks like you found someone even more like you then personal grooming loss, oh wait, you never had that much hair to begin with."

"And you are?" Ellen asked.

"Makunga, soon to be ruler of the pride. Eventually." the loin said.

"Forget it," Ricky said "You know you've never been able to defeat Zuba, never had and never will." he pointed his spear's sharp point at the lion's nose and said "Now unless you want to end up a living skinned beast you'd leave us alone. Unless you wanna have a tussel with me."

"No thanks," Makunga said, pushing the spear away as he backed off "I know you don't play nice. Good bye!" with that the lion ran off and Ricky huffed as he turned to Ellen and said "But those foosa never did that when you thretened them."

"Mostly cause i had a knife." Ellen said as she held her weapon up.

"No wonder." Ricky said "For a moment i thought that was an inticing weapon."

Ellen huffed and turned her back... before she turned back and said "Uh, so when are you due for rain again?"

"Not for... i guess... weeks or months." Ricky shrugged.

"WHAT?!" Ellen asked "But... i'm frying!"

"Get use to it." Ricky said "It's sunny every day here and heatwaves are common."

Ellen groaned as sweat dripped from her face and her entire body, at least she'd had shade back home!

* * *

Later on she attened a fight for Alex to join the pride but knew that this was bad news as the cubs and Alex, all wearing colored make up in an african theme (Well, the cubs were but Alex's was more like a happy and sad face like in theater), danced out into the open and Alex was picked and both ferals looked at Alex before he said "Let's see, guess i'll pick...Teetsi?"

"Teetsi!?" Ricky cried in shock "What was that overgrown lumoxs thinking!?"

"Why? What's wrong with Teetsi, and who is he?" Ellen asked. Ricky pointed to a lion resting on a rock and Ellen giggled as she asked "That's the oh so terrible Teetsi?" "Oh yeah?" Ricky asked "Just wait until you see the rest of him."

True to Ricky's word Teetsi got up, and mussuls popped out all over his body as he walked into the ring and roared. "Whoa." Ellen gasped "Told you so." Ricky said "Alex won't even last five minutes."

Sure enough Alex, who was dancing like a fool, was knocked out of the ring and smashed right into Zuba's stage rock and cracked it appart. "Right again." Ricky said "World record. Now Alex has to be banished. And by Zuba, his own father. What a way to go."

Ricky and Ellen could only watch as Zuba stepped down and Makunga stepped up as the leader of the pride, while forcing Alex to wear a silly fruit hat before banishing the family.

"Shouldn't we do something?" Ellen asked.

"Trust me," Ricky said "I don't think those guys are in the mood to talk to us right now. Besides, facing Zuba when he's angry is never a pretty picture."

* * *

Jane was having a pretty diffrent time with Marty. He was teaching the other zebras his water trick he had taught himself back at the central park zoo. He spit, rolled and recovered his water before he spat it out at the front row of zebras.

"And that's how we do it in New York!" Jane cheered as she hugged Marty tightly "Let's do it!" the zebras said before they all scooped up water with their mouths while Marty tried to protist them... only to be left gawsmasked when the zebras copied his excat same Spits, rolls and recovers befroe they spit... and soaked Marty and Jane with a flood of spit water.

Natually, Marty couldn't belive it. "I...I Don't belive it! You got it right off the box!" "Maybe it's a lucky shot?" Jane asked.

"You think sixty zebras in a row in a perfect union was just a lucky shot?!" Marty asked "I always thought i was a bit uniqe."

"We are uniqe!" the zebras cried "We're a force of nature! Exatally the same!"

Jane sighed as she turned to the sadden Marty and said "Uh Marty, you're always be that shining diamound in the rough. Besides, zebras have to look the same to confuse predators."

"Great," Marty said "Should've done that back on Madagascar... if there had been more of me." He walked away and Jane caught up with him, hugging him as he smiled at her niceness.


	15. Bad day for Zoosters, Good for Ferals

The two ferals, Marty and Jane talked about what had happened near the water pond as they sat under a rock as a rainstorm poured down. "Well, as far as i know Alex just got himself and his parents the boot, Makunga the cobra in lion's clothing, just claimed the throne and now Melman's ranting on about some kind of crazy sickness those giraffes got him to belive in."

"Really?" Jane asked "Yeah," Ellen said "We paied him a visit, let's just say he's not so comfortable about what those Giraffes told him about this so-called 'Witch Doctor... Uh, whatever it's called. Those long necked poles belive any story they make up."

"I know," Ricky said "What a bunch of knuckle heads. They used to run us ragged with talk about germs in the water and bugs in the trees where we get our leaves and stuff like that."

"As if we don't get enough of that from Melman." Jane said "But he's a good guy, and there's no way his life's coming to an end anytime soon."

"And what about me?" Marty asked "All the heard wants to do is mimic everything i do! They talk like me, they act like me, they're even using my catchphrase on a daliy basis! They even nailed my water act trick with just one try!"

"You should be honored Marty." Ellen said "Ricky and i realized that wither you live in the savannah or the jungle on an island being able to mimic or look the same is the best cover from predators who are after you."

"Back in New York Mimicing someone calls you a copycat and an annying pain in the neck!" Marty said "Trust me i know, there were this guy who was mimicing another guy, clothes, slang, the whole works until finally the guy had anough and hogtied the other in a brawl."

"How did it turn out?" Ellen asked.

"They both got shipped to the hospital and were banned from ever comning to the zoo again." Jane said "Something about teaching kids about 'violance in mime' or something."

"But at least you know your friends can tell you appart." Ricky said before they turned and gasped; Melman, Gloria and Alex were talking to another zebra! "Then again i could be wrong."

Marty was shocked as he walked up to Alex and the zebra (After Gloria and Melman left for some reason) and confronted the lion while the ferals and Jane watched.

"You thought he was me?" Marty asked

"You thought i was him?" the other zebra asked.

Alex tried to explain that Marty was nothing like the other zebras as Jane told the ferals "Not even i can tell them appart."

"I heard that!" Marty snapped.

"Oh Come on Marty, you're not like this guy!" Ellen said.

"How?" both stripped horses asked.

"Uh..." Ellen started "I've... got nothing. How about you wear something like a... those funny hats with wingy things."

"A beanie?!" Marty asked, insulted.

"No, she means a bell!" Alex said "Bell?!" Marty asked, even more insulted "How about a t-shirt that says I'm With Stupid!"

"I ain't stupid!" The other Zebra asked.

"Not you stupid," Marty said "Him, stupid!"

Then on of the zebras left and Jane cried "Come back Marty, everything will be ok!"

"I'm over here!" Marty said, who was standing beside Alex, who was startled "But you can't tell can you?" Then Marty left and the ferals looked on as Alex snapped about the fact he wouldn't care if he couldn't tell Marty appart from other Zebras as Marty cried "Nice hat ya big show-off!"

"Don't go." Alex sighed.

"I... think it's time to leave you alone for a while." Jane said "Come on you two." Ricky and Ellen nodded and walked away to let Alex sulk about his misary alone.

* * *

That night Jane sat next to a fire with Ricky and Ellen and said "Oh Man, i've never seen the zoosters so glum before in my life. It seems as if just yesterday i was celebrating Marty's birthday, then washed up on the shores of Madagascar... now this."

"Africa's not really the perfect paradice you throught it would be right?" Ricky asked "That's something i can relate. Trust me."

"And dispite living in such a beautiful jungle," Ellen said "Life in Madagascar wasn't really as sweet as fruit either. Everyday i would sometimes mope about how i was the only human around."

"With so few people like you to interact with all you're life." Ricky said "It makes you feel like your such an outcast all your life growing up. Like your trapped behind an invisable wall on one side and the rest of your kind is on the other and it's so... so..."

"Horrible." Ellen and Ricky finished together. The pair looked at each other with a look of understanding as tihier eyes shined brightly. For years they had been isolated from the human world in diffrent places, Ellen was on an island and Ricky was in an african reserve. Yet they understood how the other had felt growing up and Jane could see it clearly.

"Well," She said "I can see where this is going. I'm turning in early, you two can run along and go on a date."

"What's a date?" Ricky asked.

"You know," Jane said "Where a boy and a girl who like each other a lot hang in a nice place away from wandering eyes and make out." The ferals nodded and Jane let out a tired yawn "Well, good night." with that she splashed some water with her water bottle and walked back to the tent.

Ricky and Ellen smiled at each other and Ellen said "Wow, i've never been on a date before."

"Me neither, what if everything dosn't go right?" Ricky asked "What am we going to talk about, what'll we do?"

"What'll we wear!" Ellen asked as she looked at their loincloth clothing.


	16. A Ruined Date and Missing Water

Ricky and Ellen weren't sure what to do for a date, it was their first one after all. Yet they had always talked to other lemurs (In Ellen's case) and lions (Ricky's case) about dating but they never said anything about what humans to when they dated.

So, they desided to wing it.

Ricky took Ellen to a private lagoon where hippos went to make out and they climbed a tree to see the full moon above them "Nice view huh?" Ricky asked "I always find myself staring at the moon when i'm deep in my thoughts."

Ellen looked at the moon and remembered seeing the moon in her treehouse back on madagascar years ago up till now. Now she was in Africa and dispite the lack of trees, lagoons and beach, this place wasn't all bad.

"The sky is still the same," she said "So is the moon and the stars... only, the landscape below it is not the same."

"What's it like in a jungle?" Ricky asked.

"Well, it has alot more green that's for sure." Ellen said "And... there are large leaves, vines to swing across on, lagoons and the sea... the beautiful blue sea. Sometimes i wonder what was out there beyond the sea, now... i never thought i'd actually be here."

"You know," Ricky said as he scooted closer to her "I'm really glad you crashed here... really i am."

Ellen and Ricky smiled at each other and Ellen said "You know... i've never known what it was like to actually fall in love before."

"Well, brace yourself Ellie," Ricky said "Cause i think we just found out."

Neither one of them knew what was happening but one thing was for sure, it was something they never knew could happen to them; it was love.

The two ferals moved closer until their bodies touched, closed their eyes, puckered their lips and...

"Gloria!" Melman cried as he appeared out of no where, scaring Ellen and Ricky so bad they nearly fell out of the tree but they clung to the branch they once stood on as the giraffe turned his head towards them and said "Sorry, i was just looking for Gloria. Didn't mean to startle you."

The giraffe then turned around and continued his search for Gloria while Ellen and Ricky dangled there for a while until Ricky turned to Ellen and said "I am so going to turn him into a new skin pelt for this."

"Agreed." Ellen said. Then their branch started to break and they fell. Luckily they landed on their feet like cats, the branch just broke in two.

* * *

The next morning Jane was with Alex as he punched a seemingly abandoned bird's nest and said "This is for setting me up! This is for taking over my dad's job and this is for making me look like a fool!"

"Uh Alex?" Jane asked "Are you sure you're suppose to hit this nest like a punching bag?"

"Yes, i'm sure!" Alex told the girl "Why wouldn't i?"

The lion got his anser when suddenly a flock of birds burst from the next and attacked Alex, picking him and beating him up as Jane watched on with a shocked look on her face. When the bird left Alex alone after they had pumbled him to the ground Jane ran over laughing and said "Ok, and so that would make the new king of the beasts the birdies!"

"Haha, very funny. Let's see you tackle the birdies, I dare you to." Alex said after he spat out a bird.

Suddenly they heard a loud scream and ran to the watering hole, only there was one major different change; there was no water at all! The animals gathered around Makunga, asking the poppus lion what to do and Makunga said "There is only one way to settle this; we're going to have to fight for it!"

"That's not fair and you know it Makunga!" Ricky snapped agrily as he stormed his way towards the lion "What about the cubs? They're too young to fight!"

"We'll then they'll have to look for water off the reserve." The lion said "Well, one of us had lived off the reserve more longer then any of us, him." Ricky said, pointing to Alex as Ellen and Jane turned to the lion who added "Yeah, i left the reserve and i survived."

"I bet this is like a clog in a drain like in New York." Jane said "We get those all the time."

"Yeah, all we have to do is travel upwards and find the plug and unplug it." Alex said.

"Great idea," Makunga said "I'd help you pack but by the looks of your hat i'd say your already packed and ready to go!" He laughed hardily and Alex left. Jane, Ellen and Ricky left the group of animals and joined Alex as the lion went on his way.

"So Alex, do we have something to do before we go invistigate the plug in the drain?" Jane asked.

"Yeah, just one." Alex said "Find Marty and say sorry to him."

"But he's in the middle of hundreds of Zebras, all whom look very much like him in every way." Ricky said "How are you going to know which one is the real Marty?"

"I don't know," Alex said "But i don't care, i'll find him even if i have to ask every single last zebra in the heard."

"Which is about 2 hundred zebras per rows of three."

"Swell."


	17. Discovering the Dam

Alex, Jane, Ricky and Ellen searched through an endless mass of zebras, trying to find Marty among the large croud, but it was like finding a needle in a hay stack, or even a familier pair of stripes with a clash of millions of stripes. In other words, they couldn't tell which zebra was which.

"Marty!" They cried "Marty!"

They called out for the zebra but got nothing as they walked over to the fence and Jane sighed as she said "This is hopeless, he could be anyone of these zebras or anywhere. We'd be wasting our time and we've wasted enough as it is."

But Alex didn't give up. He turned to face the zebras and shouted "Excuse me! is Marty In there?"

The zebras shouted among themselves but it appeared that not even they could tell the other appart. Alex sighed and said "Well, if you see him, tell him we've come to say good bye."

"Good bye?" the zebras asked "Where are you going?"

"Off the reserve," Ricky said, pointing to the lavish jungle on the other side of the fence "We're going to find out why the watering hole dried up."

The zebras all shouted words of warning but Alex and the kids crossed the fence anyway and Alex said "I know your there Marty, but before i go, i've got something i want to say. You've been a great friend. You've always been able to see the bright side of any problem that i rarely ever think of you as having one. But i wasn't there when you needed me, like back in the zoo. What kind of friend is that? A lowsey friend. I just want you to now that you're one in a million."

"This is just touching, this is touching!" A zebra cried in tears with others next to him.

"So could you please turn around so i can tell you that to your face?" Alex asked.

Marty was shocked when he heard that and he turned to face Alex while the other zebras parted ways so that the lion and the kids could fully see Marty, the real Marty. "You know what makes you diffrent?" Alex asked the zebra "These guys are white with black stripes, your black with white stripes. Your a dreamer Marty, and you'll always will be."

"And your the Marty we all know and love!" Jane cried happily as the zebra walked up to them "I knew you were diffrient from the others some how!"

"Really? How?" Marty asked.

"Could any Zebra smell like foul papaya fruit from Madagascar?" Ellen asked.

"Hey!" Marty snapped before Jane and Ellen tackled the zebra in a second as he fell over laughing "Ok! Ok! I-I give! Uncle!"

"What a ladies' man." One of the other zebras said as Ellen and Jane continued to tickled the zebra.

* * *

Later in the jungle, Alex, Marty, and Jane walked down the road while Ricky and Ellen swung from the tree tops. "So what's the plan so far?" Jane asked "You know, after we find out what's responsible for blocking the water."

"We won't know until we see it." Alex said. Suddenly Ellen and Ricky hung in front of Marty and Alex's faces, making them scream in surprise as Ricky said "So that's your plan Bro? How pathetic."

"I don't suppose you have any better ideas do you Jungle Boy?" Alex asked in annoyance.

"How about something involting that thing?" Ellen said, pointing to a large stack of moldy logs where mostuire was lightly leaking through "It's a dam!" Jane cried. The group ran over to the dam and climed it until they reatched the top. Not only were they greeted by the sight of water but they also saw a group of humans, torists that looked like they hadn't bathed in weeks! Leading them on a maskshift throne was a familier old woman that both Alex and Jane remembered all too well.

"Oh no, not Nana!" Jane groaned.

"You know that old lady?" Alex asked "The one woman who attacked me back in New York and here as well?"

"She used to be our next door neighbor before she was forced to move into a hotel because she wouldn't stop hurdling insults to how the girls back where i lived were treated 'Too much rock and not enough roll,' or 'Why don't most of those girls wear dresses like back in the good old days" Heck, she was so grouchy she even locked the last twelve mailmen who gave her the wrong mail in headlocks and twice as much to door to door salesmen!"

Suddenly a spear peirced Alex's fruit hat and the group were forced to flee when human hunters try to capture them with spears and traps, which they dodged almost expertly. But then Alex got caught in a rope trap and Marty had to flee to get help while Jane, Ricky and Ellen stayed behind, hiding from the tops of the trees while the hunters gathered around Alex.

"What'll we do now?" Jane asked "We can't let them hurt Alex!"

"Does anybody have a good idea?" Ellen asked "We could sure use one."

"Don't look at me." Ricky said "I don't have a clue what to do."

Jane thought about a rescue plan as she eyed the ferals' loincloth clothing before she spotted some feathers on the ground and an idea sprung in her head.

"Guys, why not join their little jungle game?" Jane asked the confused ferals "But play a more... mightier role."


	18. Bringing back the Water

Jane, Ricky and Ellen had come up with a brilliant plan to rescue Alex and scare heck out of the savage New Yorkers. They gathered some torn cloth, bird feathers, and a large african mask as well as some large twigs and leaves before nightfall and waited for the perfect moment to strike.

When night had fallen Alex was taken to a large fire by the New Yorkers in order to cook and eat him while Nana Told them "You see? We are survivors! And tonight, we feast!"

"You can't eat a lion!" a tour guise exclaimed.

"Don't worry," Nana said "It tastes just like chicken."

"Don't Listen to her, she's crazy!" Alex cried.

Suddenly a loud roar erupted from the dark jungle and the New Yorkers looked around before a booming voice cried **"How dare you try to eat the king of all beast?! Have you no shame!? Now you all must pay!"**

Suddenly a large creature stepped out of the shadows wrapped in cloth and brantches as the beast snarled, waving it's claws around as the african mask's eyes shined brightly.

"It's a demon!" a tourist cried in horror "A monsterous demon sent to punish us all for our sin!"

The 'Demon' roared and the tourists all screamed as they backed up in fright, branishing their spears although their brains told them to run for their lives. Nana was the only one who stood her place unwavering or afraid while Alex looked down and discovered that the 'demon' had human feet. familier human feet. Unfortunetly Nana noticed too and she said "This is no Demon! Nothing but an old parlor trick like on Broadway!"

She then tossed a rock at the 'demon' and 'it' had to move but doing so made the entire beast tumble over and collapse. Ricky and Ellen landed in a heap in the shadows while Jane, wearing the mask, landed right in front of Nana. The old lady removed the mask to see Jane's face and exclaimed "Jane? Is that you? What are you doing here in africa?!"

"Sightseeing," Jane said "And trying to prevent you from eating my friend."

"Your friend?" Nana asked "You mean the lion?"

"Yeah the lion, what do you think?" Jane asked. SHe ran over to Alex and tried to untie him but the knots were to tight and unknown to her Nana had lifted a large rock and was about to strike her when Alex yelled "Jane, look out!"

But before Jane could turn around another lion came out of the jungle and attacked; it was Zuba! He broke the rope that binded Alex and he and the ferals stood beside them along with Ricky and Ellen, roaring and frightining the tourists as they held their ground.

"I don't suppose you have a plan to get us out of this mess do you?" Ricky asked.

"I was hoping you would." Jane said.

"We're toast." Ellen groaned as the tourists cournered them.

"You wanna let your dinner get away?" Nana asked the tour guide with a gun. "Stay out of this you wrinkled old bat!" Jane snapped

"Same to you you posh princess!" Nana snapped back.

Before the guide could fire the deadly shot Alex suddenly intervined by making a funny gesture with his hands, making him look happy or angry every time his paws passed his face.

"What are you doing?" Zuba asked.

"What i know what to do." Alex reasponded.

"Yeah, dance your grooze thing!" Jane cried happily. Soon Alex started to dance like crazy and the new yorkers reconized the moves, only their Alex the lion could ever master those crazy yet stunning moves! Eventually Jane, Ricky, Ellen and even Zuba joined in on the dancing. When they were finished they took a bow and everyone cheered! However, Nana was still after Alex for her dinner and nearly shot them but a rusty busket blocked the bullet.

They looked up to see the plane, only now it had working wooden wings, propellers and a whole lot of monkies powering the flying machine. Alex, Zuba, Jane, Ricky and Ellen climbed into the bucket and in flew into the air.

After Alex had told the chimps to "Jane, i just want to say I'm sorry for giving you the cold shoulder." Zuba said "Not all humans are hunters at all."

"Glad to hear that." Jane said.

"But next time you try to disguise yourself, try seperate costumes." Zuba said "And less twigs."

Suddenly the airship jurked around and headed for the dam. "NO NO! Turn us around They'll kill us! There has to be another way!" Alex cried but the ship continued to head for the dam, with the bucket about to colide with it and Nana standing on right where they were going to crash!

"They might not have gotten the right message thanks to the chimps!" Jane said.

"You think?!" Alex asked in horror.

"Abandon ship!" Ricky cried before he grabbed Ellen and jumpped off the bucket before it crashed into the dam and broke it, freeing all the water as it came rushing out towards the reserve. The New Yorker tourists were devistated. Their leader was gone, their water was gone, their dinner was gone, no they had nothing.

"What'll we do now!?" one man asked "We'll never survive!"

"Not true." Ricky said as he and Ellen came out of no where swinging on vines before they landed right in front of the humans "Look, you've got it all wrong, becuase of the dam you made you nearly caused all the animals from the reserve down there to die of dehydration." The humans exchanged horrified and surprised looks before returning to the ferals as Ricky said "Besides, there's a better way to survive without going savage or crazy. Take it from me, i've lived with lions for years and i speak english like you perfectly."

"But... your a feral who had zero contact with people!" the tour guide cried "You shouldn't be able to talk english perfectly or even understand it! How did you possibly learn?"

Ricky took out a cell phone and said "I learned it, you people would sometimes leave your wheel-things here so i swipe a few things. I first it was for fun but as i grew older i learned how to use these for not only talking to you humans, but to play and navigate."

"Nagivate?" a tourist asked "You won't suppose of just simpley letting us barrow it from you would you?"

"You can have it." Ricky said as he tossed the phone to the tour guide "I've got lots of others anyway."

"We're saved!" the tourists cried happily as they hugged each other and jumped around, failing to notice that Ricky and Ellen were leaving and by the time they were about to thank the ferals when they realized they were gone.

"Wow," Ellen said "You just helped solved two problems in one setting, one for the water and the other for those humans."

"Yeah, really something huh?" Ricky said as he pointed to the rushing water "Now everyone will get their water back and live happily once again."

"But what about Alex, Jane and Zuba?" Ellen asked.

"You kidding?" Ricky asked "Zuba's a tough lion and Alex and Jane just survived a plane crash! I bet their just fine."

* * *

Ricky was right, sure enough Alex, Zuba and Jane floated gently towards the shore and were greeted by a happy bunch of many animals... all but one that is. Makunga marched up to them and said "Well, well, well, if i remember correctly Zuba you quit the pride, and you were kicked out so don't think that this changes everything."

"Really?" Jane asked "We have something for you."

"It's a man bag!" Alex said, giving Makunga Nana's handbag and added "That way you can still be tough and carry your stuff."

"And it comes with an added special." Jane said befoe the lions tilted the bucket, letting Nana out of the bucket. Once the old lady saw her handbag in Makunga's hands she attacked and dragged the sore pompose lion away by an ear while Zuba and Alex tregained their rights to lead the pride.

* * *

Later the entire group was gathered for the wedding of Skipper and Hula Girl, a bobbleheaded toy he had fallen in love with and they left afterwards with the monkey powered plane and a huge heap of diamonds and gold they had found under the reserve.

Alex, Marty, Melman, Gloria and Jane desided to stay in Africa for a little longer and as the plane flew out of sight they danced the day away, shaking their rumps as Julian, Maruice and even Mort, who had fallowed them all the way to africa inspide of being half dead, and joined them.


	19. Alex's Birthday and Red's Mission

In a darkened train kart filled with curios and oddities from various places around the world a shadowed figure of a boy sitting alone in the center of a star shaped rug and a red vixen with a blue and white ribbon on her head and a pink one around her tail slept on her fluffy black pillow while the boy muttered something in Latin as he waved his arms around a crystal ball.

"_Speculo Speculum Mundi Videt Vivam Imaginem Ostendunt, Reflectetur Pilae a me._" **(Read it up online if your wondering what it means)** the boy said as he sprinkled some powder around the ball as the image of himself changed into something very diffrent and yet something familier, for him at least.

It was the image of the Zoosters, well for now there was only two, Marty and Alex. Marty was shaking his friend while shouting "Wake up! Wake up Alli-Al! Wake up!"

"Marty!" Alex gasped "Oh, it was horrible."

"That same nightmare again huh?" Marty asked his friend.

"We were all stuck here in africa," Alex explained "And we were all super old and wrinkly, well, i aged well but the rest of you looked terrible!"

"Relax Alex," Marty told his friend "Cause i've got a surprise for you!"

"Is it the penguins?" ALex asked as he looked at the sky with his binoculars "Have they come to take us home?"

"Nope," Marty said "But it's the next best thing."

Alex sighed dissapointingly and made another mark on his board, tallying the days they had been in africa, which was a whole year, saying "Another day bites the dust."

"Come on now!" Marty said as he pulled his friend away. The image faded away and he let out a sneeze, blowing sparkling dust everywhere before he sniffled and said "Sheesh, this Vision Dust keeps getting inpossible to control, for my nose that is."

The red Vixen yawned and stretched her body before she walked up to the boy and said "Oh darling, don't you think it's about time to just call it quits?"

"No way Red," The boy said while the vixen stood next to him "These guys are just what our circus needs to put it back on the map. I had promised Stefano i'd find someone who would come and deliver us to salvation and i refuse to let him down. Or even the entire circus for all i care. They did so much for me and now it's time to repay them with deliverance."

"Whatever." Red said with a shrug as she stroked her tail in a smooth manor "It still dosn't change the fact that we're up here and they're down there, down at Africa that is? And you can't use your magic to teleport them here, it's not strong enough for an entire group."

"No," the boy said with a smirk "But a lone _you _on the other hand..."

"Ah biscuts." Red groaned.

* * *

Marty led Alex up a hill with his hoof covering his best friend's eyes as he said "Ok, up this hill, rock! Up this hill! Low Hanging branch! Then up this hill and then Ta-da!" he uncovered Alex's eyes and the lion tumbled down a dirt hill and landed in dry mud before Marty exclaimed happily "Happy Birthday pal!"

Alex stood up and was amazed to see a replica of New York City made entirely out of mud with Gloria and Melman exclaiming "TA-DA!" While Jane, Ricky and Ellen looked on. After an entire year in Africa Jane's clothes had become rags and her hair became a tangled mess, much overdue for a haircut and even more for proper bathing but she didn't care, today was Alex's birthday and everyone was happy.

"Gloria!" Alex exclaimed "You're the statue of libraty!"

"Bringing your huddles masses baby." Gloria said as she held her 'torch' up high.

"And Melman," Alex said "You're the Brooklyn Bridge."

"Actually i'm the Tribrough bridge." Melman said.

As Alex and his friends exsamined the mud model of their home city Jane sighed happily, turned to Ricky and Ellen and said "You know, I can't belive it's been three years since we left New York City. It hasn't been easy living without modern things like bathroom and stuff but we still manage to survive and what not."

"You said it." Ricky said "Still, i wonder what it's like living in the modern world."

"It's way easier to live." Jane said "Nobody struggles to survive... well, almost nobody, but anywho we have fresh meat and fruit without the bother of hunting it down, regular baths, pampering, glamor, entertainment... it's a blast."

Then they heard Alex sobbing and they turned to see that the zoosters were over thier mud made model of the zoo, which ment they were homesick. "You guys," the lion told them "You both made and ruined my day."

Gloria sniffled and held up a pink cake saying "Make a wish sweet cakes." Alex blew the candle out and suddenly the lemurs popped out and Julian exclaimed "Your wish has come true!"

"Oh brother." Jane sighed as she shook her head lightly.

As the animals continued to talk they were unaware that a small vortex had appeared next to a bush and a familier vixen came out, landing on her feet before she brushed her face to get the dry dirt out of her snout. She sneezed and brushed her nose as the vortex closed behind her "Ugh, the things i do for Logan and his far-fetched plans."

She emerged from the bush and spotted the group as Mort vomited out the pink cake. She climbed down to the hole unseen by the group as Julian said "Uh, i wouldn't eat that side of the cake if i were you." Gloria tossed the cake with the lemurs on them and asked "What did you wish for Alex?"

"I wished we could go home." Alex said "Don't get me wrong, i love this... but it's not home."

"Well that's because it's a mud model Alex," Marty said "It's not actually New York, i hope that was clear."

"And i must say it's a very nice mud model."

The Animals jumped when they saw a red vixen with ribbons in her fur exsamining the mud model with a bit of a smerk on her face before she pushed a motel down saying "But not very well stabilized."

"Hey! You just smashed Broadway!" Marty exclaimed

"So what?" the little fox said "It was going to melt away with rain anyway. Anywho, that's not why i'm here."

"Oh? And why are you here?" Alex asked as Ricky, Jane and Ellen joined the group.

"To talk a little sence into you." The vixen said "The name's Red by the way and i'm here to tell you that your little 'rescue party' ain't coming."

"Not coming?" Marty asked "They're coming! They're just in Monte Corlo, being board-"

"Board?" Red asked with a laugh "Come on, there is no way you can ever get board in Monte Carlo. Casinos, gambling, high rolling parties, heck, i bet they probably forgot all about you. How else would you explain why it's been a year since they left?"

The Zoosters exchanged worried glances with the humans before the turned to face Red, only to find that the vixen had vanished without a trace.

"Do you think what she said was true?" Marty asked

"There's only one way to know for sure," Alex said "It's something we should've done long ago. We should go to Monte Carlo and get them!"

"How do a lion, a zebra, a giraffe, a hippo and three kids walk into a casino in Monte Carlo?"

"Pose as a magicain group?" Jane asked.

"I'm serious!" Melman snapped.

"Guys," Alex said "We can do it, we can do anything! We've been halfway around the world! Compaired to that Monte Carlo's just a hop, skip and a swim away."

"Yeah!" Ricky exclaimed "Let's do it!"

* * *

Back in the darken train kart Red emerged from the vortex and sighed happily as she returned to her bed. The boy looked at his crystal ball to see the zoosters and the humans agreeing to go to Monte Carlo to get the penguins.

"So," Red asked "How did i do?"

"I think they took it pretty well." the boy said "Now, all we have to do is wait for Phase 2 to begin."


End file.
